Matices
by Jenny Anderson
Summary: Pero la vida no es solo blanco y negro, existen infinidad de matices, conjunto de viñetas sin conexión entre si, viñeta 50 Caminar bajo la lluvia es tan romántico. Personajes: Taiki/Rei. Caminar bajo la lluvia es tan romántico. Review
1. Inevitable

**Inevitable**

Por: Jenny Anderson

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi ella es inmensamente rica, yo no, esto es sin fines de Lucro solo de entretenimiento, para misión insana

**Personaje**: Setzuna Meiou

**Tema:** #10 Cruel

**Palabras**: 475

¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø

Su trabajo era el mas duro de todos, tenia que cuidar la puerta del tiempo aquel místico lugar donde el tiempo no existía y la única compañía que tenia para tan titánica misión, era su báculo del tiempo y por supuesto la preciosa llave.

Y desde siempre ella se encontraba ahí, rodeada de bruma, sola con sus pensamientos. No se quejaba jamás podría hacerlo cuando sabia que ese era su destino. Por que de esa manera funcionaba la vida, algunos tenían destino brillantes y esplendorosos y otros como ella, llevaban pesos abrumadores, pesos que no se podían poner sobre otros hombros y ella lo sabia y lo aceptaba.

Pero a veces, no podía si no darse cuenta de lo cruel que era el destino con los que se atrevían a soñar, ella no lo hacia, conocedora como era del pasado y futuro había dejado de soñar y anhelar algo para sí, por que eso no estaba en su destino. Y Ahí estaba ella enfundada en aquel hermoso vestido de noche, con el cabello levantado en un elegante moño, con la sonrisa en los labios que había pintado de carmín.

Estaba ahí a pesar de que deseaba no estarlo – pero ya sabia que el desear y el deber eran cosas incompatibles- estaba ahí contemplando la ultima jugarreta que el destino cruel le había puesto en su camino. Lo recordaba nítidamente como si hubiera sido hacia unas horas y no hacia años. Siempre había estado pendiente del despertar de las guardianas, del momento en que se necesitaría de su ayuda de su apoyo. Por eso algunas veces atravesaba la puerta del tiempo y se adentraba en aquellos eventos futuros y así lo había conocido a él.

Y lo había seguido durante capítulos y, mas capítulos de su vida, sin importarle si estaba infringiendo las normas, por que lo que sentía cuando lo veía era completamente diferente a lo que había sentido antes. Por que por primera vez era completamente feliz y por que por primera vez estaba deseando algo para sí.

Pero entonces tuvo que ser testigo del encuentro, el corazón se le encogió en el pecho y el dolor fue terrible cuando reconocía a su princesa en las pupilas azules, por que esa era la imagen que ella había estado buscando. La princesa Serenity estaba en la tierra y faltaba muy poco para que despertara como la guerrera que era, y sintió rabia, ira y desesperación al darse cuenta que el hombre en el que había puesto sus ojos, era nada mas y nada menos que el príncipe de la tierra.

Así que ahora estaba ahí, vestida como la ocasión lo ameritaba, con el vestido elegante y la sonrisa en los labios, por que su princesa se casaba, por que el destino le demostraba una vez mas que para ella no existiría un felices para siempre...

**Notas de la autora**

Pensaba empezar esta nueva serie de viñetas / drabbles con un Lemon que debo por ahí, pero como no he tenido mucho tiempo, empiezo con la guardiana del tiempo y esta viñeta que se me ocurrió mientras escribía Accidente. Un estan pendientes el Mina/Yaten, el Serena/Darien y el Serena/Taiki y de nueva cuenta abierta a peticiones.


	2. Enmascarado

**Enmascarado**

**Por:** _Jenny Anderson_

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi ella es inmensamente rica, yo no, esto es sin fines de Lucro solo de entretenimiento, la dotación anual de crack de la comunidad Crack and Roll

**Personajes:** Serena Tsukino/Taiki Kou

**Tema**: Mascara

**Palabras:** 537

¸**,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**

Es un sueño, lo sabes pero a pesar de eso no logras tranquilizarte cuando te ves en aquel salón lleno de gente. Todos elegantemente vestidos, pero tú no puedes disfrutar de esa visión, por que por alguna razón tienes miedo, giras en el salón una y otra vez intentando encontrar alguna figura conocida, a pesar de la elegancia, de los antifaces y mascaras.

De pronto un espejo captura tu figura, y te quedas completamente inmóvil, el cabello rizado, el vestido vaporoso, la figura estilizada y de alguna manera insinuante, abres ligeramente los labios pintados de carmín sintiendo como la sorpresa se abre paso en tu interior, apenas eres capaz de reconocer tu ojos celestes, atreves del antifaz blanco que portas.

Por supuesto no puedes mentirte a ti misma, te ha gustado mucho la imagen que te ha regresado el espejo, pero no es eso lo que te hace girar con rapidez, con tanta que el vestido deja ver su vuelo y tu cabello ha hecho un gracioso circulo a tu alrededor, es por que has reconocido una figura un enmascarado vestido de negro que te ha estado observando.

En el sueño lo reconoces por supuesto, por que embozas una sonrisa y sientes como la sonrisa se forma en tu rostro, al tiempo que das un par de pasos hacia donde esta el, en la parte menos iluminada de la estancia. Por supuesto sabes que es un sueño y los sueños jamás tienen coherencia por lo que no te inquieta realmente dirigirte a un rincón oscuro a reunirte con alguien a quien no has reconocido.

Por fin lo tienes frente a ti, pero la oscuridad y el antifaz te impiden ver su rostro como te gustaría hacerlo. Te parece reconocer el rostro, pero no estas del todo segura, y los ojos, estas segura que los has visto en alguna otra parte, _Darién_, piensas, pero tus labios articulan otro nombre y te quedas congelada en tu sitio cuando reconoces ese nombre, cuando entiendes donde has visto antes esas pupilas. Por supuesto tú esta congelada. Pero tu yo del sueño no solo toma la mano que se le ofrece y sonríe, si no que se abraza a aquel cuerpo y busca aquellos labios casi con desesperación.

-Serena-

Escuchas que te llama y como si necesitaras aun más confirmación, no solo a la voz y al nombre, por fin logras ver aquellas pupilas violetas que te miran atreves del antifaz, un instante antes que sus labios se unan.

Despiertas en mitad de la noche incorporándote rápidamente sobre la cama, llevándote una mano a tu rostro, mientras todo tu cuerpo tiembla, mientras tu cierras los ojos y ruegas, ruegas por que aquel sueño pase rápidamente al olvido, pero te parece imposible por que sientes los labios calientes y palpitantes, y te llevas la mano a ellos recorriéndolos con la punta de los dedos con lentitud, antes de cerrar los ojos y permitirte recrear las sensaciones.

Fantaseas por un momento, ya después volverás a levantar murallas, te pondrás de nuevo tu mascara de la eterna felicidad y fingirás- como vienes haciendo desde ya no recuerdas cuando - que estas conforme con tu destino, con tu cuento de hadas y tu felices para siempre.

**Notas de la autora**

Pues debía este Serena/Taiki, que espero que les haya gustado, se que he tenido algo abandonado el fandom, y espero en estos días cambiar eso, muchas gracias por sus comentarios. Aun estoy abierta a peticiones


	3. Es muy tarde

**Es muy tarde ya**

**Por:** Jenny Anderson

**Disclaimer**: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi ella es inmensamente rica, yo no, esto es sin fines de Lucro solo de entretenimiento. Para **hazuki Ootory kou **en el tema para esta navidad quiero un, como un regalo de navidad, año nuevo, día de reyes, candelaria, san Valentín, primavera y todos los etc que haya olvidado. Nótese la tardanza ^^'

**Nota:** Preciosa como no me aclaraste si querías un final feliz, pues con el resumen que me dejaste a quedado esto y yo espero que te guste. También responde al promt comida de la tabla Random 10 de la comunidad misión_insana

**,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**

Yaten era un excelente arreglista, era sin duda un don natural, era capaz de componer piezas maravillosas para las letras que Taiki y Seiya escribían, por supuesto él no tenía el talento para transmitir sentimientos con las letras. Pero lo hacia con la música y le parecía que lo hacia muy bien.

Por eso no se había negado a acompañar a Michiru a esa gira como arreglista ya que el violín y sus teclados eran la mejor combinación y ahora que Tree Lights se había terminado, él estaba feliz de poder seguir haciendo lo que mejor sabía hacer. Por supuesto era una tortura convivir con Tenou, pero bueno no todo podía ser miel sobre hojuelas, había estado lejos de Tokio por al menos tres meses. Por supuesto se mantenía en contacto constante con Taiki y Seiya, y eran estos lo que le contaban las últimas novedades en la vida de aquellas chiquillas que a regañadientes reconocía como sus amigas. Por supuesto que estaba completamente feliz por que Taiki al fin se le había declarado a Mizuno, por Kami.

TODOS SABIAN QUE SÉ QUERIAN MENOS ELLOS.

Por supuesto que le sentaba mal el no haber estado en la fiesta que habían organizado Seiya y Mina para celebrar la felicidad de la parejita; eran tan típicos de ese par hacer fiestas por cualquier cosa, aun que por supuesto que el también estaba feliz por Taiki y así se lo hizo saber en una llamada en una de las estaciones que lo llevaban a un nuevo destino. La gira había estado bien, había firmado como un millón de autógrafos, pero gracias al cielo regresaban a Tokio y él podría estar presente para abochornar a Taiki como venia deseándolo desde que se había enterado de su relación con Mizuno, además de que aun cuando no quería aceptarlo, había echado de menos a cierta rubia que siempre parecía estar gravitando a su alrededor con su andares gráciles y su energía interminable.

Los primeros días le había costado mucho darse cuenta del por que de aquella extraña sensación de añoranza que se había instalado en su pecho y que de vez en vez lo aguijoneaba con fuerza, en un primer momento había creído que se debía a la separación de Taiki y Seiya, después de toda en toda su vida habían estado separados, pero luego de llamarle al pelinegro de su hermano se había dado cuenta que no se trataba de eso. La respuesta llego sola en el primero de los conciertos, con el auditorio abarrotado de gente y Michiru en el centro del escenario tocando divinamente, él sintió que el corazón le daba un vuelco cuando noto una melena rubia en una de las chicas de la primera fila. Frunció el ceño desconcertado hasta que se dio cuenta de que había esperado encontrarse con el rostro de _Mina_ entre los presentes.

Aquel descubrimiento había bastado para que no pudiera dormir como era debido durante los tres primeros días, sin importar que tan cansado estuviera, terminaba tumbado en su cama preguntándose como diablos había pasado eso. En que comento aquella escandalosa de Mina Aino se había hecho de un lugar en su corazón, lugar que aparentemente no pensaba desalojar en algún tiempo.

Siendo Yaten como era decidió pensar en el asunto analíticamente, después de todo tenía suficiente tiempo lejos de ella como para tomar una decisión al respecto, por supuesto sabia que no le era indiferente a la rubia. Así que en aquellos meses se dedico a meditar sobre lo que sentía por Mina Aino, con el afán de tomar una decisión a su vuelta a Tokio. Y ahí estaba el maleta negra en mano, lentes de sol protegiendo sus ojos y la determinación de al menos intentarlo con la rubia, por que había descubierto con horror, que estaba e-n-a-m-o-r-a-d-o de ella y la simple idea era aterradora.

Por supuesto no había esperado, que nadie fuera a recogerlo al aeropuerto, resoplo enfurruñado por aquella falta de cortesía y tomo su móvil para llamarle a Seiya y de paso gritarle un par de insultos a su hermano, pero cuando observo la pantalla del pequeño artefacto se dio cuenta de que estaba apagado, resoplo indignado ante su descuido, pero por supuesto no tuvo tiempo si quiera de llamarle a Seiya cuando en la pantalla de su móvil apareció la leyenda de mensajes sin leer en su bandeja. Era Seiya pidiéndole perdón por no poder ir a recogerlo y diciendo algunas cosas más acerca de una reunión en casa de Rei.

No pudo evitar poner mala cara, por que realmente no se sentía con ánimos de una reunión luego de su vuelo, tenia ganas de darse una ducha caliente y tumbarse un par de horas a descansar pero ya sabia que no lo haría, por que había otra cosa que rivalizaba con su cansancio y que sabia no podía postergar. Ver a Mina de nuevo.

Solo por eso, fue capaz de salir del mar de gente que había en aquel aeropuerto y caminar hacia el primer taxi que observo, para después dar la dirección, que al menos Seiya había tenido la decencia de mandarle en un mensaje y es que el ya no la recordaba con exactitud. En cuanto bajo del taxi no pudo evitar la mueca de aprensión que cruzo su rostro, ante tantas escaleras, aspiro aire con fuerza y comenzó a subir aquellos escalones a los que se había desacostumbrado por completo.

Por fin cuando logro subir todos aquellos escalones y observar de nuevo el templo, lo primero que observo fue la cantidad de personas que se encontraban ahí reunidas, la gran mayoría que Yaten no había visto en su vida. Frunció el ceño sin poderlo evitar, no le gustaba aquello, no le gustaba en lo mas mínimo. Así que se abrió paso entre todos aquellos extraños sin hacer caso a las miradas curiosas de las féminas. Buscando entre aquello rostros alguno conocido.

No pudo evitar el malestar cuando el primer rostro conocido que vio fue el de Tsukino. No era ningún secreto que el conejo no era santo de su devoción, y no era de extrañar teniendo en cuenta que esa mujer era quien mas hacia sufrir a Seiya. Así que a regañadientes se acerco a la rubia, sin percatarse si quiera del movimiento a su alrededor, de los hombres que parecían llevar charolas con comida o fijarse siquiera en el elegante vestido azul que portaba la rubia.

-Yaten- lo saluda ella, e incluso parece un poco sorprendida de la presencia del peliplateado

Lo cual sorprende a Yaten ya que no le parecía posible que Seiya no hubiera avisado de su regreso, por eso abre los labios para contestar a la rubia, cuando observa a su pelinegro hermano acercarse a ellos.

Como siempre Seiya no puede estar demasiado lejos de donde se encuentre la rubia y Yaten se pregunta no por primera vez si su hermano es idiota, o por e contrario es masoquista o tal vez una combinación de ambas opciones, lo cierto era que Seiya siempre pululaba cerca de la rubia, por mucho que supiera que esta estaba comprometida y que tenia un destino que cumplir.

-Yaten me alegra saber que llegaste- dijo Seiya y solo entonces Yaten noto no solo el vestido de Serena si no también la indumentaria de Seiya, y lo miro fijamente haciendo la pregunta sin necesidad de articular palabra, solo dejando que la pregunta se dejara ver en sus ojos.

La cosa le gusto aun menos cuando las pupilas de Seiya rehuyeron la mirada, y el comprendió que algo estaba pasando algo que Seiya no quería decirle, algo que a conejo parecía tener emocionada, por fortuna el destino parecía no querer tenerlo en suspenso mucho tiempo. Por supuesto cuando se dio cuenta de la sonrisa que Mina portaba en su rostro ya no supo si aquello era bueno o malo.

-Yaten- dijo ella llegando junto a el sin perder la sonrisa

-Mina- dijo el sin poner ninguna emoción en particular en su voz, como si no sintiera la alegría de volver a verla, por que en esos momentos era mas consiente que nunca de sus sentimientos hacia ella.

Pero por supuesto, el no era una persona que se dejara llevar por su sentimientos, así que por mucho que de alguna manera deseara con locura abrazarla y decirle que se había dado cuenta que lo amaba, y que de ahora en adelante estarían juntos, no lo hizo no solo por que seria vergonzoso hacerlo delante de tanta gente, si no también por que había algo en los ojos y la sonrisa de Mina que lo ponía alerta.

-Me alegra mucho saber que siempre si has podido venir, ya me decían Seiya y Taiki que vendrías pero yo no estaba muy segura que me estuvieran diciendo la verdad, me hace mucha ilusión que estés aquí- le dijo ella sonriendo

-Por supuesto, no me perdería esto por nada- murmura sin saber muy bien que esta pasando, pero ya se puede hacer una idea, al ver la expresión de su hermano –Soy tu amigo- murmura y jamás aquella palabra le había dejado un gusto amargo en el paladar.

Ella entonces levanta la mano, y el ve aquel anillo, todo en ese momento deja tener importancia, y es como si el tiempo se detuviera, mientras sus ojos van a aquel simple accesorio, aquel simple aro de metal que sin embrago simboliza tantas cosas, pero mas que nada que ella. Mina SU Mina ha encontrado a alguien mas.

-Todos dicen que es apresurado peo estoy feliz muy feliz, nos casamos en dos meses- murmura

Yaten traga saliva con dificultad, esta a punto de preguntar el nombre del hombre que se la ha quitado, que le ha arrebatado su cariño, pero no puede hacerlo. En ves de eso da media vuelta, por que todo eso le parece una comedia, una broma.

Por que ya es demasiado tarde para decirle que la ama, que la ha amado desde siempre pero que ha sido un cobarde y solo ahora se da cuenta y se calla, mientras huye entre la gente, escuchando el grito de fondo de Mina.

Por que ha visto todo en sus ojos, por que ella quiere a quien sea que ha ganado su corazón y él, él tiene que salir de ahí, para lograr mantenerse entero, para lograr dejar sus pensamientos en orden, pero ya sabe que asistirá a la boda, lo sabe por que es su amigo, y solo entonces… ahí en ese momento bajando las escaleras del templo entiende por fin a Seiya, no es estupidez ni masoquismo.

Es amor.

**Notas de la autora**

No termina de gustarme esto, pero creo que es resultado es medianamente decente, así que Hazu espero que te guste.


	4. La próxima vez

**La próxima vez **

**Por:** _Jenny Anderson_

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi ella es inmensamente rica, yo no, esto es sin fines de Lucro solo de entretenimiento,para mision insana

**Personajes: **Seiya Kou/ Haruka Tenou

**Tema**: Asco

**Palabras:** 604

¸**,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**

Se miran fijamente, retándose con la mirada al tiempo que se acercan lentamente, cada uno esperando que sea el otro el que de media vuelta y sea el perdedor. Pero el orgullo es mas fuerte y los empuja a caminar. Seiya tiene como siempre una sonrisa en el rostro, completamente convencido a que será Tenou quien dará media vuelta y termina con todo eso.

Haruka no puede creer que Michiru la hubiera traicionado de esa forma, habiendo mil retos que podían haber sido impuestos para ese estúpido juego, ella escogía justamente el mas desagradable, si es que ya sentía el asco solo de imaginar lo que tenia que hacer. Y lo pero era saber que iba a hacerlo. Por que no pensaba dejar que Kou creyera que había ganado aquel a salto, por mucho que su estomago se lo pidiera.

Seiya es el primero en reducir el espacio que los separaba, sin quitar la sonrisa de burla, inclinándose un poco, por que es mas alto que la rubia. Esta no se mueve, ni siquiera respira, por que realmente aquello es lo peor que ha hecho en su vida. Seiya no esta seguro si fue el quien se inclino o si al final Haruka termino alzando el rostro lo cierto es que están labios contra labios y no hay rastro del asco que imaginaron sentirían. Al contrario el calor de los labios se siente bien, es Haruka la que inicia el movimiento sobre los labios del chico, es Seiya quien atrae de la cintura a Haruka para pegarla a su cuerpo.

No están muy seguros de quien invito quien al interior de sus bocas, lo único cierto es que de pronto inicia una guerra entre sus lenguas que ninguno de los dos quiere parar, Haruka ya ha enterrado los dedos en el cabello del chico, con fuerza, Seiya mordisquea los labios ajenos con gusto.

Y entonces un carraspeo los trae de vuelta a la realidad, ambos se estaban besando en la sala de estar del hogar Tsukino, como si no hubiera mañana. Bajo la atenta mirada de 8 pares de ojos que los miran estupefactos y por primera vez ninguno de los dos sabe que decir.

-Eso es lo que llamo un beso- dice Yaten, pero Seiya esta seguro que solo lo ha dicho para molestar

Michiru entonces parpadea un par de veces, sigue completamente impactada con la visión de Haruka besando a Seiya, y si sabe que ha sido ella quien ha impuesto el resto, pero se suponía que solo tenia que ser un roce de labios, algo que no tenia por que gustarle a ninguno de ellos dos.

-De haber sabido que lo disfrutarían tanto habríamos pensado en otro reto- dice y no puede evitar poner rencor en la voz

Haruka y Seiya simplemente están callados, y no lo están solo por estar sorprendidos como el resto, o por haber dado tal espectáculo, es algo mas profundo y mas fuerte que ellos mismo, son las ganas que tiene de volver a besarse y mas.

Y esas ganas los aterra

-Vamos Bombón todo es actuación-dice entonces Seiya –como si alguien pudiera disfrutar de besar a alguien como Tenou-

Haruka lo mira fijamente ante sus palabras antes de lanzar una carcajada

-Vamos Kou, si fui yo la que tuvo que hacer grandes esfuerzos para no vomitarte encima- dice entonces Haruka antes de ir donde Michiru y demostrar que nada en ella a cambiado, pero entonces por un momento sus pupilas vuelven a chocar con las de Seiya.

Y ella puede leer claramente el mensaje, la próxima vez no se detendrían hasta que ellos lo desearan.

**Notas de la autora**

La verdad es que no se por que me gusta tanto esta pareja, y ya he empezadp a hacer lista de las peticiones, las siguientes con Taiki/Mina y Serena/Darien. Muchos saludos a todos y gracias por seguir leyendo.


	5. Primera Vez

**Primera vez**

**Por:** Jenny Anderson

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi ella es inmensamente rica, yo no, esto es sin fines de Lucro solo de entretenimiento, para misión insana

**Personajes:** Darién Chiba/ Serena Tsukino

**Tema**: #08 Dócil

**Palabras: 2009**

**Advertencias:** Lemon

**Nota.-** Para **alejaym** como regalo de Navidad, año nuevo, día de reyes, candelaria, San Valentín, primavera y todos los etc. que este olvidando en este momento.

Darién no sabia exactamente el momento en que sus ojos habían dejado de mirar a Serena con ternura y amor, para comenzar a mirarla con pasión, mirándola ya como lo que era, una hermosa mujer que se pegaba a el dejando que su cuerpo sintiera aquellas suaves formas. Y era que la amaba, realmente la amaba profundamente y en los últimos meses se daba cuenta que también la deseaba.

Y eso solo lo obligaba a sentirse como un maldito pervertido, por que cada vez que Serena lo abrazaba con fuerzas, el no podía evitar sentir las curvas contra su cuerpo, sentir la estrechez dela cintura, la suavidad de su piel y se preguntaba, si la misma suavidad que había en sus manos, y sus brazos se extendía también por todo su cuerpo y entonces comenzaba a fantasear, imaginaba que sus manos recorrían con lentitud el talle de aquella cintura desnuda, deleitándose con la suavidad, que esas mismas manos subían mas al norte, hasta rozar la suave tela del sujetador y entonces su cuerpo reaccionaba y no tenia otra mas que separarse de Serena para que ella no notara su reacción, por que Serena aun era demasiado inocente como para imaginarse lo que su cercanía le producía a su cuerpo.

Sin embargo, al parecer los dioses lo odiaban, por que ahí estaban ambos, en el lobby de aquel hotel donde tendrían que pernoctar debido a la fuerte tormenta que se había desatado sobre la carretera y lo único que habían conseguido había sido una habitación sencilla en vez de una doble, Serena no parecía perturbada por ese hecho, después de todo no era la primera vez que tenían que compartir cama, pero si era la primera vez que tenían que hacerlo desde que el había comenzado con sus fantasías.

Una vez dentro de la habitación el corrió al cuarto de baño, como si se tratara de una novia virgen que iba a tener su primera vez, y ahí estaba sentado sobre la tapa del retrete metalizándose de la mejor manera posible, para no pensar en su novia de aquella forma y para poder aguantar toda una maldita noche con ella en la misma cama sin tocarla.

Hubiera estado más tiempo ahí, de no ser por el sonido que escucho en la habitación, y el quejido que sabia pertenecía a Serena, por lo que salió del cuarto de baño con rapidez, para encontrar a la rubia en el suelo, con el control remoto en la mano y la mirada asustada en el rostro. Darién se acerco a ella unos cuantos pasos, cuando noto que la mirada de Serena estaba fija en la pantalla y que ahora incluso sus labios se habían abierto formando una graciosa y perfecta O.

-"Imposible"- la escucho susurrar al tiempo que todo aquel blanco rostro se tornaba de un furioso color carmín.

Desvió la mirada de su novia para fijarla en la pantalla – ojala no lo hubiera hecho- por que la pareja en la pantalla estaba haciendo EXACTAMENTE lo que el deseaba hacerle a Serena, y en esos momentos aquellas imágenes no eran lo que el necesitaba para su salud mental, pero no fue capaz ni de despegar la vista de la pantalla ni de pedir a Serena que cambiara de canal, por lo que siguió observando como la porno star de aquella película era penetrada una y otra vez, de espaldas al chico pero de frente a la cámara, Darién sintió como el calor de su cuerpo subió, también que su respiración se volvía mas agitada y que cierta parte de su anatomía comenzaba a despertar.

Serena parpadeo un momento desviando su atención de los actores a su novio, jamás había visto a un hombre desnudo, lo mas cerca de eso que había estado, había sido aquella vez en que chibi-chibi había embarrado de pastel a Seiya este había salido de la ducha con la toalla amarrada a su cintura y en ese entonces ella no se había sentido ese cosquilleo en el cuerpo ni el calor intenso que comenzaba en su rostro pero que lentamente comenzaba a esparcirse por todo su cuerpo.

Tampoco nunca había sido consciente de la presencia masculina que envolvía a Darién, por supuesto sabia que era un hombre, había fantaseado muchas veces en que la tomara en brazos, la besara y le hiciera el amor, pero todo era eso fantasías, palabras de una colegiala enamorada, y solo ahora en ese momento se daba cuanta que Darién era un hombre, no solo su novio, no solo su príncipe, si no un hombre y ella sentía por primera vez un cosquilleo extraño en el cuerpo, gateo un poco por el suelo, para tomar el control y apagar el televisor y era que no se podía concentrar en otra cosa que no fueran aquellos gemidos.

¿Darién también gemiría así?

Para la mente afiebrada de Darién el que Serena lo estuviera mirando de aquella manera y no solo eso, si no que estuviera en cuatro en el piso, gateando para el control, eso era mucho mas de lo que podía soportar en ese momento, se acero a Serena de una sola zancada larga antes de tomarla de los hombros, ponerla en pie y besarla. Un beso profundo y lleno de pasión un beso como el que jamás habían compartido antes.

Serena estaba asustada, peo en ningún momento se negó a dejarse llevar por el beso demandante que Darién le obsequiaba, al contrario acariciaba cada centímetro de la boca ajena, disfrutando del beso y de las sensaciones que se abrían paso en su interior, aferrándose al cabello de Darién y deseando mas, mucho mas de lo que habían compartido antes. Se sentía temeraria completamente temeraria, y dejo que sus manos viajaran al pecho de Darién y comenzar a acariciarlo con lentitud, Darién la atrajo mas hacia el tanto que para Serena era ya imposible acariciar los pechos de su novio.

Serena tembló contra los labios de Darién cuando este acaricio su cintura con lentitud, al tiempo que una de sus manos acariciaban su espalda, con lentitud, al tiempo que dejaba sus labios para comenzar a besar su cuello con lentitud. Serena se mordió el labio inferior al tiempo que lanzaba un suspiro y sentía la lengua cálida de Darién casando sensaciones que ella ni siquiera sabía que existían.

Darién continuo acariciando su cuello con lentitud hasta llegar a los hombros, lo cuales beso aun sobre la tela d la blusa de la rubia, solo entonces se separo de ella y la miro fijamente a los ojos, por que la deseaba, la deseaba mas de lo que hubiera deseado a otra mujer antes, de lo que hubiera deseado algo antes, pero no continuaría si veía en ella el menor asomo de duda. Serena lo miro fijamente con las mejillas sonrosadas y los ojos oscurecidos por el deseo, y Darién supo que no solo el sentía deseo.

Volvió a besarla y la sintió tan dulce tan dócil que supo que ya no había marcha atrás, que en ese lugar y en ese momento su relación daría un paso mas, ¿En que momento había terminado en la cama? Realmente no lo sabia, lo único que le importaba era la piel, de Serena sus susurros sus gemidos. Acaricio sobre la tela el estomago con lentitud, enviando escalofríos por la espalda de la chica, haciéndola sentir un cosquilleo agradable en partes de su cuerpo donde jamás había sentido aquello. Y Darién no separaba sus labios de su cuello ni dejaba las manos quietas, acariciado aquí y haya, sin orden ni concierto. Y ella no podía mas que gemir, mas que desear mas un sin estar segura de que tanto mas.

Darién comenzó a desabrochar la blusa, a besar cada porción de piel que quedaba al descubierto, observando la piel blanca de su novia, acariciándola con lentitud, acariciando los pechos aun sobre la tela del sujetador.

Serena no podía más que cerrar los ojos y disfrutar de las caricias que Darién regalaba a su cuerpo. Sintió como el hombre la despojaba de la falda con lentitud y como después se separaba de ella, Serena cruzo los brazos sobre su pecho e incluso movió un poco las piernas cuando noto la mirada de Darién en ella.

-No te cubras- susurro y Serena constato que su voz era muy diferente a la siempre –Eres lo mas bonito que he visto en mi vida- susurro, en su oído besándola nuevamente

Serena no supo como pero el acababa de desabrochar el sujetador y ahora jugaba directamente con uno de sus pechos, arrancándole un escandaloso gemido, Darién masajeaba con cuidado con lentitud, notando como las puntas comenzaban a endurecerse, siendo testigo del placer de la rubia. Sin dejar de masajear el pecho. Dejo que su mano libre se deslizara con lentitud, acariciando lentamente el costado, el estomago, el vientre sobre el que dibujo figuras casi al azar, y mas hacia el sur. Hasta tocar el centro del placer de Serena, Ella se mordió los labios y hecho la cabeza hacia atrás cuando sintió como Darién la tocaba, Darién no podía estar más encantado al notar la humedad mientras sus dedos se movían curiosos y exploradores, mientras los gemidos de Serena lo enardecían cada vez más.

Serena no podía más con las sensaciones, eran increíbles, cosas que jamás había sentido antes y ella aun así deseaba mas, Darién no podía mas ya con la situación, su propia excitación había llegado a su límite por lo que regreso a los labios de Serena, abandonando sus anteriores tareas, logrando que ella lanzara un gemido de inconformidad.

Pero no tuvo tiempo a quejarse realmente, por que Darién la cubrió con su cuerpo, generando un contacto piel con piel, que era maravillosos, Darién la besaba con intensidad, aplastándola con su peso, pero ella no le importaba, por que sentía a Darién completamente, por que veía en sus ojos el deseo, y ella no podía ser mas feliz por eso.

Darién se preparo entonces, mandándole una mirada significativa a la rubia a la que esta respondió con una sonrisa temblorosa, si tenía miedo, pero estaba lista. Darién se coló entre las piernas la joven, logrando imponer su fuerza de voluntad a sus ganas. A los deseos que sentía de enterrarse en ella de un solo movimiento. Entro suave lo mas lento de lo que era, y entonces topo con la barrera que suponía la inocencia de su novia, la miro a los ojos, pero ella los tenia cerrados.

-Ojala pudiera ser yo quien sufriera por ti- murmuro

Ella no pudo evitar las lágrimas que escaparon de sus ojos, no era solo el dolor, eran las palabras de Darién, el amor que sentía en todos los actos del hombre, por fin la barrera cedió y ella ahogo un gemido de dolor mientras echaba la cabeza hacia atrás. Darién se quedo quieto, muy quieto, a pesar de sus propias ganas, antes de buscar los labios de Serena con urgencia, de acariciar los pechos con delicadeza. Pronto mas pronto de lo que ella hubiera imaginado el dolor comenzó a ceder, y ella busco también los labios de Darién, al tiempo que acariciaba su espalda, solo entonces Darién comenzó a moverse.

Serena no podía creer todo lo que sentía, mientras entrelazaba los dedos con los de Darién, mientras buscaba desesperada la boca ajena y se regalaban largos y profundos besos, interrumpidos por los gemidos y las medias palabras, pronto, mas pronto tal vez de lo que ninguno de ellos esperaban e nudo que se había formado en sus vientres comenzó a expandirse, a llenar cada rincón de sus cuerpos en un éxtasis infinito haciéndolos gritar.

Llevándolos al borde y luego de regreso, siendo plenamente consientes del cada centímetro de piel ajena que rozaba la suya, el calor del otro cuerpo, Serena le dedico a Darién una sonrisa tan gloriosa que el no pudo evitar el impulso de besarla de nuevo. Como sabia que seguiría haciendo por el resto de su vida.

Y entonces en perfecta sincronía ambos abrieron los labios, demostrando que compartían un solo pensamiento.

-Te amo-

**Notas de la autora**

Espero que te haya gustado preciosa, yo creo que me voy a retirar de eso de intentar escribir lemon por que aun cuando me gusto esto, no estoy muy segura del resultado, espero que les haya gustado y sus reviews.


	6. Quédate conmigo

**Quédate conmigo**

**Por:** Jenny Anderson

**Disclaimer**: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi ella es inmensamente rica, yo no, esto es sin fines de Lucro solo de entretenimiento, para misión insana y el foro el destino de una estrella en el topic, retos

**Personajes:** Taiki/Mina

**Tema:** #05 campana

**Palabras:** 2,064

**Advertencias:** AU

Las campanas se escuchaban de fondo, Serena estaba vestida exquisitamente, con un vaporoso vestido azul que se pegaba a su figura resaltando no solo el dorado de su cabello sino también el azul de sus ojos.

Por supuesto, en esos momentos la dulzura que solía dibujarse en su rostro estaba oculta tras la mueca de incredulidad y sorpresa, y es que no se podía creer lo que el chico delante suyo le estaba diciendo, Seiya se veía avergonzado y nervioso, sin embargo ni siquiera eso podía opacar el aire de seguridad que lo rodeaba.

Serena no quiso saber, se dio media vuelta dejando al chico a la mitad de su explicación al tiempo que al tiempo que comenzaba a caminar se quitaba los altos zapatos de tacón de aguja que seguramente al final del día le abrían destrozado los pies y comenzaba a correr.

-¡Serena!- grito el pelinegro corriendo tras ella -¿a dónde vas?- pregunto poniéndose delante de ella con dos rápidas zancadas

-¡No es evidente!- grito la chica dándole un empujón para quitarlo de su camino, a pesar de saber que el era por mucho mas fuerte – ¡Voy a impedir esa ridiculez de boda!- grito.

**X - X – X**

Mina estaba completamente nerviosa, estrujándose las manos mientras caminaba de un lado para otro, ¿Dónde estaba Serena?, era increíble que su rubia hermana, se hubiera desaparecido en un día tan importante para ella como era su boda, no, si es que si Serena no se aparecía para la ceremonia, eso si no se lo perdonaría.

Se quedo un momento quieta, observando su figura enfundada en blanco en el espejo. Se veía realmente bella – y no era que ella no fuera naturalmente bella- pero ahora notaba que estaba realmente feliz, y es que jamás se habría imaginado que cuando había aceptado aquella historia las cosas derivarían de aquella manera. Y es que si alguien le hubiera dicho que terminaría enamorada de Taiki Kou se abría reído en su cara ante semejante broma.

Y es que Taiki era completamente diferente a todos los chicos con lo que se había salido antes, y estaba segura que ni siquiera Serena entendía el que estuvieran juntos y no solo eso si no que se fueran a casar. Pero ella sabia que eran el complemente perfecto, que todo de lo que ella carecía Taiki lo tenia con creces. Y lo mismo pasaba con ella, de todas las cosas que Taiki carecía ella las poseía. En ese momento escucho uno leves toques en la puerta, ella sonrió ampliamente segura como estaba que se trataba de Serena.

-¿Cómo puedes llegar tarde a la...?- el boda de tu hermana quedo ahogado en su garganta cuando se encontró con otras pupilas – ¿Yaten que haces aquí?- pregunto con incredulidad

-¿Qué crees tu Mina? – Dijo él entrando a la pequeña habitación donde ella esperaba que diera comienzo la ceremonia –A detener esta ridiculez-

**X - X – X**

Taiki estaba al teléfono, después de todo en los negocios no había descansos, y le molestaba enormemente el hecho de que ni siquiera el día de su boda pudiera tener un día de descanso, por supuesto no podía creer que realmente se fuera a casar.

¡Él por todos los dioses! Si Seiya y Yaten habían dicho infinidad de veces que eso no pasaría, y ahí estaba él, vestido de negro esperando para uno de los momentos que seria de los más felices de su vida, y el aun no podía creerlo. Y se sentiría aun más feliz por supuesto si no tuviera que estar hablando por teléfono y dando instrucciones.

-No me importa como lo hagas, pero ellos deben de dar su cuota mensual- dijo con la voz mas fría de su repertorio, ya sabía que si era condescendiente todo salía mal

No se dio cuenta por supuesto cuando una figura entro a su cuarto, cerrando la puerta tras ella y mirándolo fijamente

-Taiki-

Taiki hizo una mueca de molestia, reconocería esa voz incluso en el mismo infierno, estaba seguro, dio un par de órdenes más en el teléfono y entonces clavo la mirada en los ojos azules, Amy Mizuno estaba ahí, vestida para matar seguramente. Pero el ya estaba mas que curado a esa pose sensual y el cuerpo de infarto, la había querido mucho por supuesto. Pero ella le había traicionado, le había demostrado que por muy inteligente que fuera, y muy hermosa. No era más que una arpía, una maldita trepadora que lo había lastimado de la peor forma.

-Mizuno, ¿Quien te dejo pasar?- pregunto molesto fulminándola con la mirada

-No importa quien me dejo pasar, lo que importa aquí es que tu no puedes casarte con esa chiquilla- dijo ella mirándolo amenazante, por que sabia que lo que había existido entre ellos, era mas fuerte y poderosos que lo que sentía la chiquilla por el y lo que el sentía por aquella chiquilla

-Mizuno estas perdiendo tu tiempo, voy a casarme con Mina, te guste a ti o no- le dijo simplemente

-No lo harás después de que me escuches- dijo ella con seguridad

**X - X – X**

Mina abrió los ojos al máximo cuando Yaten le dijo todo aquello, no podía creerlo, ¿Cómo sabia el que en un inicio se había acercado a Taiki para llegar a Yaten? , ¿Cómo sabia de su apuesta en el trabajo sobre su informe sobre los Kou?, La única explicación era dolorosa por que eso quería decir que Serena la había traicionado y que le había contado toda la verdad con respecto a ella.

Sintió el nudo instalarse en la garganta

-¿Cómo sabes todo eso?- pregunto ella dando un paso atrás

-No importa como lo se Aino, lo que importa es que se que te acercaste a Taiki para llegar a mi, lo que tu querías era hablar conmigo, estar conmigo, y eso es lo que vengo a ofrecerte- dijo el dando un paso al frente para acercarse a ella

-No tu no entiendes- murmuro ella con las lagrimas a punto de salir, si Yaten le decía todo a Taiki, si todo eso se sabia… no quería ni pensarlo, por su puesto que pensaba contarse a Taiki, pero a su manera y no con las palabras crueles que seguramente Yaten utilizaría –Las cosas no fueron así Yaten-

-¿Entonces no te apareciste en la constructora fingiendo ser una secretaria, para quedarte con el puesto de Mizuno y así poder acercarte a Taiki?-

-No, las cosas no-

-¿No fueron así Aino?- pregunto – ¿No es verdad que creías que los Kou estaban tras las importaciones de cerámica? – Pregunto acercándose un poco mas –No es verdad que cuando a tu hermana y a ti les mostraron nuestras fotos dieron por sentado que yo era el líder-

Mina negó con la cabeza, pero las cosas habían sido tal y como el las estaba diciendo, cuando Michiru había llegado con esa misión, ella y Serena la habían querido tomar aquel caso, hacer aquella investigación, habían puesto las fotos de aquellos chicos boja abajo y habían hecho una especie de sorteo, a ella le había tocado Taiki y a Serena Seiya, en ambos casos el objetivo había sido siempre Yaten, no importaba quien, pero una de ellas tenia que acercarse lo suficiente, para ganar aquella historia.

Y ella lo había logrado, se había acercado al peli plateado, encontrándose con una personalidad egocéntrica, al punto de divertirse coqueteando con las novias de sus hermanos, molestando a uno y a otro gastando estratosféricas cantidades de dinero en autos y fiestas, incluso en mujeres.

-Las cosas no fueran así Yaten- dijo ella por que no estaba segura de poder explicarle del todo como habían sido las cosas

-Claro que si es así, ¡TU ME QUIERES A MI, PERO AHORA QUE SABES QUE ES TAIKI EL JEFE DE LA FAMILIA TE QUEDAS CON EL!-

-¿Qué?

**X - X – X**

-Suéltame Kou- dijo Serena mirando fijamente a Seiya quien la tomaba por los hombros

-No hasta que desistas de esa tontería de impedir la boda- murmuro Seiya

-Es que no te das cuenta de lo que esta pasando ahí, tu familia es una muy antigua y poderosa de Japón, pero no solo eso, si no que resulta que son la familia Yakusa mas poderosa de todas y es tu hermano el causante de todas esa s atrocidades, ¡Por dios Seiya están traficando con personas!-

-Y que me dices de ustedes he, Mina y tu llegaran con mentiras a nosotros, fingiéndose pobres niñas incautas que necesitaban desesperadamente el dinero, todo fue una farsa, desde el primer momento, y aun con eso estoy aquí por que te quiero y quiero creer que tu si me quieres a mi y que no has jugado conmigo como lo hiciste con ese pobre cardiólogo de Chiba, para tener tu exclusiva-

-Yo te quiero Seiya, pero no lo entiendes, ¡Mina cree que el jefe es Yaten!-

La campana volvió a escucharse

Y Serena volvió a revolverse entre los brazos de Seiya

-Eso no cambia lo que ellos sienten-

-Claro que lo cambia Seiya, ¡Taiki le dijo a Mina que Yaten era el jefe!-

**X - X – X**

-Me estas mintiendo- dijo mina señalándolo sin poder creer nada de eso

-Por supuesto que no, estoy aquí para decirte que te amo-

-Pero ella no te ama Yaten- dijo Taiki entrando a la habitación fulminando a Yaten con la mirada –Creí que te habías ido a Kioto a supervisar las entregas- le dijo

Mina clavo la mirada en el, convenciéndose en ese momento, Taiki le había mentido desde el primer momento, antes de iniciar aquello, después de su primer beso ella le había preguntado, le había contado las cosas a su manera y el le había dicho que era Yaten el jefe, y que el no podía dejarlo solo, que no podía dejar a Seiya y a Yaten solos, que por eso era abogado y andaba por la vida con un bajo perfil.

¡Mentiroso!

-¿Por qué no se lo preguntas Taiki?- dijo Yaten –Por que no le preguntas ahora que sabe, que eres tu quien decide quien vive y quien muere-

Taiki abrió los ojos al máximo, fijo la mirada en los ojos acuoso de Mina en la manera en que lo miraba con rabia y sobre todo con decepción

-Lárgate de aquí Yaten, si no quieres que me olvide que eres mi hermano-

Yaten por supuesto conocía lo suficiente aquel tono como para salir del lugar, convencido como estaba de que su labor había terminado ahí, y preguntándose donde mierda estaba Mizuno , si se suponía que esa zorra entretendría a su hermano hasta que el la sacara del lugar.

-Mina… - comenzó Taiki

-Me mentiste- comenzó ella sin hacer caso a las palabras de Taiki –Te conté lo que le había pasado a nuestros padres, te conté todo mi pasado, ¡Te pregunte de frente si tú eras el jefe y me mentiste!-

-Por supuesto que te mentí- dijo ella llevándose la mano al cabello –No lo entiendes aun Mina, no podía confiar en ti, no era el momento, nos habíamos dado solo un beso, y tu estabas haciendo tantas preguntas, Amy cavaba de traicionarme y de pronto estabas tu ahí, con la sonrisa mas maravillosa que había visto antes, no podía confiar en ti-

Aquello había sido tan doloroso, tanto que ella simplemente dejo que las lágrimas corrieran por sus mejillas, al tiempo que se quitaba el tocado de un jalón brusco, sin importarle el dolor

-Supongo que entonces puedes quedarte con tu familia y tu desconfianza y dejarme a mi en paz- dijo ella pasando junto a el para salir de la habitación

Taiki la tomo por la muñeca con fuerza

-Quédate conmigo-

No fue una pregunta, no fue una orden, fue mas una suplica y a Mina se le encogió el corazón, por que lo amaba a pesar de todo lo amaba, lo miro fijamente antes de acariciar su rostro y robarle un beso.

-Te quiero Taiki, pero… no puedo seguir si no me tienes confianza no se si pueda vivir con un asesino-

Dijo y después salió por la puerta, pero ya sabía ella que realmente no le importaba, que amaba a Taiki fuera o no un asesino, o un hombre malvado por lo que se detuvo, era momento de decir toda la verdad y después… después verían si lo suyo continuaba.

-Yo también tengo algo que decirte- dijo regresando a la habitación

**Notas de la autora**

Creo que aun estoy en tiempo con el reto, y OMG. Me ha costado escribir esto como no tienen idea, de hecho no estoy muy segura que sea lo que Hazu pidió, lo siento no pude meter humor en todo esto. Y bueno el final es abierto por que ni yo se si ellos se podían perdonar. ¿Qué piensan ustedes?


	7. Cada que veo a nuestra hija lo veo a él

**Cada que veo a nuestra hija lo veo a él **

**Por:** _Jenny Anderson_

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi ella es inmensamente rica, yo no, esto es sin fines de Lucro solo de entretenimiento,para mision insana

**Personajes: **Serena Tsukino

**Tema**: Lluvia

**Palabras:** 746

¸**,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**

_Comenzó a llover antes de que pudiéramos alcanzar a resguardarnos_. El otoño no solo había traído lluvias, si no también vientos gélidos, seguro que recuerdas esa tarde, fue la primera vez que llegue tarde a una de nuestras citas. Te juro que cuando accedí a verlo lejos de Tokio, en ningún momento espere que las cosas terminaran como terminaron. Pero si te soy sincera no me arrepiento

Llevaba mi vestido azul, ese que solía ponerme con el dije en forma de luna menguante; recuerdo que alguna vez me preguntaste por que no me lo ponía mas, te dije que era por que ahora quería parecer mas madura, estaba a punto de convertirme en una mujer casada. Lo cierto es que te mentí. La principal razón era que me recordaba a él.

Como te he dicho la lluvia comenzó empapándonos por completo, haciendo que la conversación que en ese momento era algo violenta tuviera que ser interrumpida, sé que no debí de haber seguido sus pasos. Pero yo no conocía aquel lugar y el frió mermaba mi capacidad de raciocinio. Fue una cabaña vacía en ruinas la que nos sirvió de refugio, pero el frió seguía calándome los huesos, y me era imposible mantener la mandíbula quieta de tal suerte que mis dientes chocaban unos contra otros. Recuerdo claramente el bufido de molestia que salió de sus labios cuando desapareció tras una puerta mohosa, lo cierto era que el lugar tenia filtraciones en varias partes.

Entonces me arrojo lo que parecía una manta vieja y polvosa, lo mire fijamente sin entender, hacia unos minutos me había mirado duramente, me había demostrado su desprecio, y ahora estaba ahí, lance un suspiro por que lo comprendía. Él me odiaba por lastimar a su hermano, le parecía que yo debía de sacar a Seiya de mi vida en ves de hacerlo participe de los preparativos de mi boda. Lo que el no entendía era que por mucho que quisiera, no tenía el valor suficiente para sacar a Seiya de mi vida.

Sacudí un poco la manta, antes de pasarla por mis hombros cuando escuche su voz, deteniéndome.

-Quítate la ropa- murmuro, yo levante la mirada completamente asustada, para clavarla en sus ojos

-Lo ultimo que haría en mi vida seria tocarte, Tsukino- me dijo al leer el pánico en mis ojos, y lo que leí en sus pupilas fue simplemente indiferencia –Estas temblando completamente, la humedad del lugar no nos ayuda y por si no te has dado cuenta el aire se ha intensificado, puede que tu quieras terminar con neumonía, pero yo no-

Y entonces vi como sus manos viajaron a los botones de su camisa, y como comenzaba a desabrochar uno por uno, dejando al descubierto su torso, trague saliva y comencé a imitarlo, sacándome el vestido por la cabeza quedando solo en ropa interior, podía sentir el rubor en mis mejillas, y lo mire de reojo, él estaba tranquilo, como si a su lado no estuviera ninguna mujer semidesnuda. Tengo que reconocerlo, al menos ante ti debo hacerlo ahora que te estoy confesando todo esto, No podía creer que él pasara de mí de aquella manera. ¿Cuántas veces me habías dicho tú que era hermosa? ¿Cuántas veces no había provocado yo tu excitación estando así semidesnuda?.

Él seguía mirándome como siempre, como si no viera mis pechos o mi vientre, no sé que me paso en ese momento, lo cierto es que me sentí herida en mi orgullo femenino, por supuesto no quería que me quisiera, eso era una tontería. Pero tampoco podía creer que pasara de mí. No lo pensé realmente, cuando se acerco a mí para rodearnos a ambos con la manta –La mejor manera de entrar en calor – me propuse lograr que el se diera cuanta de que era una mujer.

Y Darien la razón de todo esto, es por que lo logre, por supuesto no espere que las cosas pasaran a mayores, jamas imagine tenerlo palpitante entre mis carnes, como tampoco imagine, que él, Taiki Kou me hiciera suya de todas esas maneras impropias con las que no me atrevía ni a pensar siquiera. Fui suya y me gusto...

Supongo que ni yo sé porque te digo todo esto, tal vez para que entiendas la razón por la que a veces me quedo abstraída mirando las estrellas o porque no me he molestado realmente por el asunto con Rei, supongo que es por que cada que veo a nuestra hija lo veo a él.

**Notas de la autora**

Bien.. bien... yo aquí contestando peticiones, me habían pedido por ahí un Serena/Taiki, se que no es muy convencional y ha quedado algo extraño, pero me ha gustado bastante... ya saben espero sus criticas, por cierto al fin estoy terminando el nuevo capitulo de la mentira, si merezco que me linchen por tardan tanto, pero creo al menos asi lo veo yo, que compensa el tiempo. Muchas gracias a todos por leerme!!!


	8. Injusticia

**Injusticia**

**Por:** Jenny Anderson

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi ella es inmensamente rica, yo no, esto es sin fines de Lucro solo de entretenimiento,para el tema retos del foro el destino de una estrella

**Nota:** Mas que inspirada en la historia, lo hize con el libro delas brujas de mayfair de Ane Rice, históricamente hablando tiene varios errores, pero no he logrado escribir algo mejor, chicas espero les guste.

**Personajes:** Setsuna/Rei/Hotaru

**Época**: Inquisición

** Palabras**: 2,062

¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø

Dos figuras encapuchadas caminaban por el despoblado con el mayor sigilo posible, poniendo todo sus sentidos en descubrir si alguien las seguía, pero los únicos ruidos que escuchaban eran los de sus pasos, aun así no podían evitar moverse con sigilo pero no por eso perder velocidad, en esos momentos, al final en medio de lo que parecía ser la nada, apareció una choza y ambas figuras entraron a ella, lanzando miradas nerviosas sobre sus hombros antes de cerrar la puerta.

-Todo es culpa de Lady Tsukino- murmuro Rei golpeando con fuerza la mesa que estaba en medio de aquel lugar, Hotaru la observo imperturbable, asintiendo lentamente por la cabeza, por supuesto que sabia que la culpable había sido Lady Tsukino, todo había sido demasiado rápido era obvio que había alguien con oro tras los verdugos –Tenemos que buscar la manera de ayudarla tal y como nos ha pedido-

Hotaru asintió de nuevo, mirando las lagrimas que ya comenzaban a correr en las mejillas de su amiga y compañera de oficio, ambas eran huérfanas y ha decir verdad de no haber sido por la afortunada aparición de Setzuna, ambas habrían que tenido que tomar el único oficio con el que podrían comer día a día, el de cortesanas. Solo de imaginarlo Hotaru sentía el escalofrió correr por su columna, le debían demasiado a la mujer de largos cabellos, como para permitir que fuera condenada a la hoguera por una mentira tan monstruosa como la que Lady Tsukino había dicho ante el sumo inquisidor Seiya Kou. Todo el mundo sabía que ese hombre era capaz de todo con tal de complacer a Lady Tsukino, incluido el asesinar a una mujer inocente. Por supuesto que eso a nadie le importaba, Setzuna no solo no tenia ningún apellido que la respaldara, si no que además no tenia oro mientras que Lady Tsukino había comprado a media docena de testigos que habían jurado haber visto a la mujer fornicar con el diablo y no solo eso si no que también la habían visto cambiar de forma.

Por supuesto todas esas eran mentiras, cosas que esa mujer se había inventado simplemente por que no soportaba a Setzuna, desde que la había visto un día platicando con Lord Chiva, quien era un cliente habitual de Setzuna, solía comprar una infusión para calmar los nervios, así como un te para lograr conciliar el sueño, lo cual a Hotaru no le parecía extraño, teniendo en cuenta que el pobre se desposaría en cuestión de días con Lady Tsukino.

Fue ahí en ese momento que a Hotaru se le ocurrió una idea, demasiado arriesgada si, pero si salía bien entonces salvarían la vida de Setzuna y eso era algo que bien valía el riesgo.

**X – X – X**

Lady Tsukino era una mujer extremadamente bella y no solo eso, si no que además era una mujer extremadamente calculadora, poseía una de las mentes más brillantes del lugar, en un principio la vida de la curandera no le molestaba en lo absoluto, era solo una mujer del pueblo mas, un poco mas culta y letrada que la mayoría de las mujeres del pueblo, pero era solo eso una mujer de pueblo.

El problema llego cuando esas dos chiquillas que trabajaban con ella habían crecido, dos jovencitas de cabellos negros que eran demasiado bellas para su propio bienestar, ahí habían empezado los problemas, se había enterado que Lord Chiva solía mandar a pedir remedios con aquella mujer, coincidencia el cambio de actitud del hombre para con ella coincidió con esas visitas, un simple vistazo a la casa de esas mujeres le basta para darse cuenta.

Aquellas chiquillas eran peligrosas, eran demasiado lindas y no solo eso, si no que tenían demasiado poder tomando en cuenta de la cantidad de personas que las estaban visitando, la cantidad de hombres que se daban cita ahí, se había decidido que tenia que actuar con rapidez, si se deshacía de la mujer, era fácil quedar al cargo de las chicas, como un acto de fe y misericordia y entonces. Bueno siempre había quien pagara lo que fuera por una belleza como la de esas chiquillas.

Por supuesto que para conseguir eso, había tenido que mover algunos hilos, por fortuna para ella y desfortuna para la curandera, la gente era manipulable, y no solo eso, si no que era crédula, habían bastado unas palabras correctas, un sobresalto adecuado y la historia se había comenzado a gestar solo.

¿Cuantos maridos sorprendentemente habían solicitado un remedio a la mujer?, Serena sabía que no había nada mejor que los celos, y cuando un par de mujeres se habían convencido de que el abandono de su hombre era culpa de aquellas mujeres, entonces había tenido las pruebas suficientes para llevar al inquisidor. El joven y atractivo Seiya Kou.

**X – X – X**

Había oído muchas historias con respecto a la mujer y ese no era el único caso que se había suscitado en esos días, pero era el que mas revuelo había causado, cuando se había expuesto a la mujer en la plaza publica no habían faltado los gritos y los insultos, como tampoco habían faltado los proyectiles, pero la mujer había permanecido Serena, no había gritado, no había llorado y sobre todo no había pedido clemencia.

Para el pueblo esa era la prueba mas veraz de su culpabilidad, estaba segura que el demonio la rescataría de aquellas paredes, Seiya sabia que no podían mandarla a la hoguera para purificar su alma, hasta que se declarar culpable y se arrepintiera de tan abominable acto, Seiya intuía que había algo distinto en esa mujer que en las otras que habían juzgado con anterioridad.

Yaten entro en ese momento a su despacho, había manchas de sangre en sus ropas y por la expresión en el rostro de su joven primo habían logrado la confesión de la acusada, Seiya sonrió para sus adentro, esperaba que fuera así para librarse de la mujer y no solo eso, si no por que sabia que Lady Tsukino tenia especial interés en aquel caso y por supuesto el quería ser capaz de complacerla en lo que pudiera, tal vez de esa manera disolviera el compromiso con el imbécil de Lord Chiva y podía por fin tenerla para el.

-¿Tienes la confesión?- pregunta con apremio

-Algo mejor- murmura el hombre y Seiya no puede evitar levantar una ceja y mirar con curiosidad al chico frente a él.

-¿Mucho mejor que una confesión?- pregunta

-Muchísimo-

**X – X – X**

Setzuna estaba inmóvil, había utilizado para ella la cigüeña y empezaba a sentir los primeros calambres, por supuesto ella solo se mordía el labio inferior con fuerza mientras dirigía su mirada a una de las esquinas menos iluminadas del lugar, no lo veía pero sabia que estaba ahí, aun cuando ella tenia que concentrarse, debía concentrarse aun cuando su nueva situación se lo impidiera.

¿Cuánto tiempo ya llevaba ahí?, no esta segura pero el dolor comenzaba a ser realmente insoportable, no era solo su exterior, era el interior que comenzaba a convulsionarse y ella necesitaba sentirse calmada, y tranquila si quería salir de ahí con vida.

Escucho los gritos cerca de ahí y el corazón se congelo en su pecho, por que reconocería aquellas voces en donde fuera, se trataba de Hotaru y Rei, y ella también grito, llamándola a gritos, deseo no haberlo hecho cuando la puerta de aquella húmeda mazmorra se abrió y por ella aparecieron sus dos jóvenes aprendices

No tenia que ser bruja para saber que acababan de golpearlas, la sangre en sus labios y los ojos llorosos eran pruebas mas que evidentes de lo que había pasado, Setzuna cerro los ojos al darse cuenta de lo que pasaría, de haber sabido que eso tenia probabilidad de pasar jamás les abría pedido ayuda a esas chicas, las habría ido a buscar cuando todo estuviera calmado y ella estuviera fuera de ahí. Encerraron a Rei en una de las jaulas y tomaron a Hotaru de la muñeca derecha, jalándola a voluntad del verdugo.

-Tus amigas brujas han venido a rescatarte Setzuna- murmuro el inquisidor y Setzuna quiso reunir saliva para escupirle en la cara a ese maldito cerdo – ¿Dime mujer has oído hablar del cinturón de San Erasmo?- Setzuna no pudo evitar abrir los ojos al máximo y observar con horror al hombre

-usted no… usted no se atrevería-

-¿Eso crees?- pregunto el sonriendo de medio lado –Yaten- dijo

Setzuna observo el artefacto con miedo, observando los largos y afilados pinchos de metal que había en la cara interna de lo que a todas luces era un collar, y observo como tomaban del cabello a Hotaru para colocarle tan macabro accesorio, inmediatamente la blusa que la muchacha llevaba se tiño de rojo, no mucho solo un poco para que Setzuna comprendiera que esa tortura podía durar días, semanas.

-Ahora si vas a declarar-

Los ojos de Setzuna se llenaron de lágrimas, ¿Cómo podían ser tan desgraciados?, Hotaru era solo una niña por todos los cielos. Una niña que ahora estaba de rodillas llorando intentando infructuosamente retirarse el accesorio lastimándose la piel aun más en el proceso.

-Trae a la otra- dijo el pelinegro

Setzuna intento negar, intento moverse pero le fue imposible al contrario el dolor se hizo, atroz, dejándola casi sin aliento, pero no podía permitir que tocaran también a Rei, que la lastimaran.

La sonrisa de Seiya se ensancho cuando, la pelinegra cayo a sus pies en un golpe sordo, lastimándose manos y rodillas al caer.

-Trae el potro- murmuro a Yaten

-No, no, por favor no la toques- grito

Y entonces el viento se desato dentro de aquella mazmorra un viento frio y cortante, Seiya y compañía se llevaron la mano al rostro, completamente sorprendidos por ese repentino viento, Setzuna observo el rincón, desde donde la figura de un hombre sonreía de medio lado.

Wiseman, su maestro, el hombre que le había enseñado todo lo que sabia y no solo eso, si no que era quien la protegía, el problema era que era difícil llamarlo aun mas controlarlo, pero en esos momentos no le importaba nada, salvo salvar a aquellas chicas de lo que estaba sucediendo.

El viento no solo estaba dentro de la mazmorra si no también a fuera azotando la plaza principal, desprendiendo enormes piedra que caían sobre el lugar con golpes estridentes, la gente se había encerrado en casa, temerosos de la ira del señor, mientras observaban consternados como parte de la torre de la inquisición caía. Sin razón aparente.

**X – X – X**

Lady Tsukino atendía las heridas del inquisidor, preguntando en vano lo que había ocurrida la noche anterior, ya que el hombre no constaba nada, y de no ser por que respiraba Serena abría pensado que estaba muerto.

La noticia había corrido como pólvora por el pueblo, la torre de interrogación había caído y las acusadas de brujería y herejía, habían muerto aplastadas entre las enormes piedras, solo se habían salvado el inquisidor y su hermano el joven verdugo.

-Al final el señor les dio el castigo que merecían- murmuro Lady Tsukino sonriéndole al hombre

Lo que ella no sabia y Seiya si, era que eso no había pasado y no solo eso si no que, ya antes había pasado algo parecido, años atrás antes que el naciera estaba documentado en los archivos históricos, lo habían escrito otros antes que el, se hablaba de un demonio, Wiseman. El creador de brujas y algo le decía que esa noche el había visto al demonio en persona, por supuesto que eso jamás lo sabría Lady Tsukino, mejor dejar que siquiera creyendo que Setzuna la curandera había muerto y no la verdad, por que ni siquiera ella creería que la curandera como despectivamente la llamaba era realmente culpable de lo que le acusaban.

**X – X – X**

Ni Rei ni Hotaru habían entendido mucho, pero sabia que había sido real por que habían visto las marcas rojas que aun tenia la piel de Hotaru y por que a Setzuna le costaba caminar luego de las largas horas de tortura. Ninguna de las pelinegras quería preguntar lo que había pasado por miedo a la verdad.

Fue Rei la que se atrevió a hablar mientras veían las cercanías del nuevo pueblo en donde vivirían

-¿Cuanto tiempos has vivido?- pregunto

Setzuna lanzo una carcajada

-Créeme no me lo creerías-

Ambas chicas se miraron fijamente, eso era lo único que necesitaban saber.

**Notas de la autora.**

Se que ha quedado muy extraño, Katabrecteri, espero que te haya gustado aun que solo sea un poquito.

¡¡¡saludos a todos!!!


	9. Ella si tenia elección

Ella si tenia elección

**Por: **_Jenny Anderson_

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi ella es inmensamente rica, yo no, esto es sin fines de Lucro solo de entretenimiento.

**Personaje: **Rei Hino

**Palabras: **268

**Advertencia:** Yuri

**Nota** : Para el tercer Drabblethon Multifandom de Crack and Roll

¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø

Es la fiesta del compromiso de su mejor amiga, pero ella no se siente feliz, no puede hacerlo, no cuando ese evento simboliza tantas cosas opuestas para ella, por eso se mantiene un poco alejada del grupo. Ni siquiera se molesta en sonreír a los jóvenes que la han estado observando toda la noche y se dedica a observar a la pareja, quienes sonrientes bailan en la improvisada pista; dando un giro tras otro, Serena sonríe feliz y ella siente que algo en el pecho se le encoge de manera dolorosa cuando observa nuevamente como los ojos de la rubia mirar con total embelesó al hombre, la mirada de Darien no es de adoración total, pero no cabe duda de que quiere a la rubia, no tanto como esta lo quiere a él pero si lo suficiente como para mirarla como la mira.

Rei decide torturarse un poco mas y continuar observándolos cuando dejan de bailar, recorriendo ambas figuras, deteniéndose talvez mas de la cuenta en las manos entrelazadas y en el fino anillo que Serena porta en el dedo anular. Talvez ya va siendo hora de intentar olvidar a la rubia, por que si no lo hace a la larga todo eso solo dolerá mas y más, por supuesto es más fácil proponerse hacerlo que volverlo un hecho, como lo comprueba cuando de la mano de Darien, Serena le sonríe ampliamente, una de esas sonrisas que iluminan la vía láctea y Rei decide que ya que quererla implica sufrimiento, ella esta segura de poder soportarlo, después de todo a diferencia de Serena y Darien ella si tiene elección.

**Notas de la autora**

Sigo creyendo que el Yuri simplemente no es lo mío, ya saben todos los comentarios, criticas y demás son bien recibidos.


	10. Yo también

Yo también

**Por: **_Jenny Anderson_

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi ella es inmensamente rica, yo no, esto es sin fines de Lucro solo de entretenimiento.

**Personaje: **Rei Hino

**Palabras: **258

**Advertencia:** Ninguna

**Nota** : Para el tercer Drabblethon Multifandom de Crack and Roll

¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø

El llanto de Serena le inquieta, le hacia removerse en su lugar, sentirse miserable, pero también la irrita y le dan ganas de darle otro bofetón a la joven, si se reprime es simplemente por que eso no ayudara de nada a la situación y por que en el fondo lo que desea es abrazar a la rubia y prometerle que todo estará bien.

Pero la verdad es que ya no tiene fuerzas para seguir sosteniendo la mentira, por eso ha sido sincera, le ha dicho a la rubia lo que siente, y lo que le parece de verdad esa boda, y Serena llora y Rei no sabe exactamente por que, y no esta muy segura de querer saberlo.

-Has sido muy cruel- murmura entonces la rubia entre hipidos

-Ese es mi punto de vista Serena- murmura y la voz es mas dura de lo que esperaba, y Serena se encoge un poco sobre si misma como si esperara un golpe de parte de la morena –Todos debemos ser libres y no me parece justo que Setzuna los presione para que se casen, esa es una decisión de ustedes-

-Yo... - la rubia duda, y Rei cierra los ojos

-Es solo que todo eso pasó demasiado rápido, resulto que eras la princesa, y que siempre habías estado enamorada del príncipe, solo me pregunto si no estas enamorada de un recuerdo nadan mas-

-Yo lo amo Rei-

Y entonces Rei cierra los ojos, no tiene caso decir yo también, por que es seguro que la rubia no la entendería.

Notas de la autora

Creo que este esta bastante raro, ya saben todos los comentarios, criticas y demás son bien recibidos.


	11. No era esa la respuesta que esperaba

No era esa la respuesta que esperaba

**Por: **_Jenny Anderson_

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi ella es inmensamente rica, yo no, esto es sin fines de Lucro solo de entretenimiento.

**Personaje: **Serena Tsukino

**Palabras: **302

**Advertencia:** Ninguna

**Nota** : Para el tercer Drabblethon Multifandom de Crack and Roll

¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø

Serena sabe que nunca ha sido muy brillante, y eso no le molesta. No por que esta perfectamente contenta con su forma de ser, aun cuando a veces le gustaría que las chicas la vieran mas como una amiga y no como una carga. Por que el asunto con Galaxia le dejo claras algunas cosas.

Por que si, ella es una futura reina, es una princesa, pero eso no hace que deje de ser Serena Tsukino, la misma chica un poco torpe y llorona que salvo a luna de aquellos niños, la misma chica que soñaba con ser algún día como sailor V; la verdad no esperaba que su vida fuera a ser como era en esos momentos, y no era que se quejara, simplemente que había dolido mucho la actitud que ellas habían tenido.

Y ahora estaba ahí, observando las telas y sus caídas, para el vestido de novia que portaría el día que uniera su vida a su príncipe, y empezara su felices para siempre, pero mientras tocaba tela tras tela se preguntaba si aquello era lo mejor para ella. Por que no había duda que era lo mejor para la tierra, pero ¿Era lo mejor para Serena Tsukino?, No lo sabia, pero lo que la tenia mal era el hecho de tener que preguntarse si era lo mejor, ¿En qué momento había dejado de estar 100% segura que era lo mejor?

-Haruka- llamo a la guardiana que estaba mas cerca y también en la que más confiaba -¿Te parece que esto es lo mejor? ¿Estas segura?- pregunta esperando una respuesta que solo ella podía contestar Haruka la mira fijamente antes de contestar

-Solo si tú estas segura- le dice la rubia ceniza Serena no puede evitar hacer una mueca de molestia, no era esa la respuesta que ella esperaba.

**Notas de la autora**

Otro mas raro y cortito, ya saben todos los comentarios, criticas y demás son bien recibidos.


	12. No esta jugando

**No estaba jugando**

**Por:** _Jenny Anderson_

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi ella es inmensamente rica, yo no, esto es sin fines de Lucro solo de entretenimiento.

**Personaje**: Serena Tsukino/Haruka Tenou

**Palabras:** 360

**Advertencia:** Yuri o intento de

**Nota:** Para el tercer Drabblethon Multifandom de Crack and Roll

**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**

Es una tarde calurosa y la verdad es que a Haruka le sorprende encontrar a Serena en su puerta, por que puede contar con los dedos de una mano las veces que su princesa ha estado ahí pro propia voluntad y no por que exista algún problema. Y es cuando fija su vista en los ojos celeste que se da cuenta que algo esta pasando con ella y el estomago le da un vuelco de puro miedo ante lo que sea que le ocurre a la chica, por que todos saben que Haruka se dejaría desmembrar si con eso la rubia es feliz.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunta tal vez con mucha rudeza por que la princesa fija su vista en la suya y Haruka nota como tiemblan sus pupilas y como se debate internamente para decir lo que sea que tiene que decir, Haruka no soporta verla así, así que la hace pasar, aun cuando no esta Michiru y ella no es precisamente buena anfitriona, la hace tomar asiento en el sofá y ella va a preparar un poco de te.

Regresa con rapidez con dos tazas humeantes en cada mano y pone una frente a la rubia, esta observa el líquido sin hacer ningún comentario y Haruka comienza a desesperarse

-¿Qué pasa cabeza de bombón?- pregunta esta vez

Serena levanta la vista y la clava en la guardiana del viento, y Haruka observa con consternación que ya no es capaz de leer en esos ojos con la facilidad de antes

-Yo… yo…- comienza la rubia pero se detiene y le dedica a la mayor una mirada tan cargada de desesperación que Haruka no puede hacer mas que abrazarla, con fuerza intentando protegerla de lo que sea que la esta lastimando

-Haruka… yo… - comienza de nuevo la chica entre los brazos de la mayor – no me sueltes por favor-

Haruka la separa de si, por que esa frase le ha sonado a otra cosa y no puede evitar levantar una ceja y mirarla fijamente

-No juegues conmigo princesa- murmura

Cuando siente los labios temblorosos de la otra sobre los suyos se da cuenta de que la princesa no esta jugando

**Notas de la autora**

Pues ya lo había dicho el Yuri no es lo mío, pero no dejo de intentarlo, ¿No dicen que la practica hace al maestro?, recuerden que espero sus comentarios, sus criticas, y también sus peticiones.


	13. Dejarse Llevar

**Dejarse llevar**

**Por:** _Jenny Anderson_

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi ella es inmensamente rica, yo no, esto es sin fines de Lucro solo de entretenimiento.

**Personaje**: Amy Mizuno/Haruka Tenou

**Palabras:** 360

**Advertencia:** Yuri o intento de

**Nota:** Para el tercer Drabblethon Multifandom de Crack and Roll

**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**

Es la despedida de soltera de Serena y todo es alegría, por que están a muy poco de tener ese futuro por el que tanto han peleado y sufrido, las mayores llevaron alcohol, y aun cuando ninguna de ellas gustaba de el. Michiru se encargo de preparar unas bebidas tan dulces que fue imposible rechazarla y también fue imposible no tomar de mas.

Pero no importa, por que ellas están festejando y dejan que la alegría las desborde sin que importe mucho, ya han bailado y cantado a gritos, demostrando que de ahí las únicas afinadas incluso con el alcohol son Rei y Mina. Serena se encuentra riendo a carcajadas y las lágrimas ya corren por sus mejillas, Mina sigue contando lo que sea que tiene a las rubias tan entretenidas.

Rei y Lita están ahí también a los pies de Serena riendo y agregando comentarios que rápidamente Mina incluye en su interpretación, Amy esta en mitad del salón, girando al ritmo de la música, casi sin poderse creer que están a 48 horas de la boda de una de sus mejores amigas y que posiblemente solo a unas cuantas mas del nacimiento de Tokio de cristal, y si claro que tiene miedo por todo lo que eso significa. Pero también esta llena de esperanza.

De pronto siente como la toman de la mano y la hacen girar sobre si misma, se da cuenta que esta bailando con Haruka y sonríe ampliamente, por que ella no sabe bailar mucho, por que eso del movimiento no es lo suyo, pero Haruka la guía muy bien, tanto que casi se sorprende de poder bailar de aquella manera. Y lanza una carcajada por que aun cuando el baile es un patrón de pasos ella nunca había podido encontrar la lógica a eso. Hasta ese momento en que descubre que a veces simplemente, la lógica no existe.

Que tiene que ver con una mano suave en la propia y una mas firme en la cintura, tiene que ver con dejarse llevar sin pensar mucho y Amy en ese momento no esta pensando mucho, simplemente se esta dejando llevar en las manos expertas de Haruka.

**Notas de la autora**

Aquí de nuevo, otro intento de Yuri… pienso seriamente en mi retiro del genero, recuerden que espero sus comentarios, sus criticas, y también sus peticiones.


	14. Están Locos

**Están Locos**

**Por:** _Jenny Anderson_

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi ella es inmensamente rica, yo no, esto es sin fines de Lucro solo de entretenimiento.

**Personaje**: Seiya Kou/Taiki Kou

**Palabras:** 222

**Advertencia:** Shonen-ai

**Nota:** Para el tercer Drabblethon Multifandom de Crack and Roll

**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**

Seiya sonríe, una de esas carcajadas que a Taiki le exasperan por que significan que él pelinegro esta escondiendo algo que él no sabe, y aquello le molesta, le molesta por que conoce a Seiya y sabe que aquella sonrisa no puede traer nada bueno.

-Vamos Taiki será divertido- le dice

Y Taiki niega energéticamente con la cabeza, por que esta seguro que si sale del departamento será arrastrado a alguna locura y el no quiere estar inmerso en ninguna locura, aun que cuando Seiya entre cierra los ojos y lo mira por las pestañas ya sabe que ha caído y que Seiya lo tiene justo donde quiere

-Vamos Taiki, pasar una tarde justos será divertido- le dice pero él no puede decir nada por que Seiya se ha acercado tanto, que técnicamente su nariz roza con la suya –Estará bien- dice el pelinegro

Y Taiki reacciona ante esa ultima palabra, despierta del trance y se pone en pie con rapidez, mirando a Seiya como alucinado, por que esta convencido que la palabra bien esta mal empleada

-Esto no puede estar bien, estas loco, ¡Estamos locos!- murmura señalando acusadoramente al chico que lo mira desde el sillón

Seiya se levanta con lentitud, con esa elegancia natural que es bastante molesta y sonríe, sonríe y Taiki lo confirma, si definitivamente están locos.

**Notas de la autora**

No me pregunten de donde salió, pero me gusto… creo que eso del shonen-ai, se me da mejor, espero sus criticas chicas


	15. Dolerá mucho

**Dolerá mucho**

**Por:** _Jenny Anderson_

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi ella es inmensamente rica, yo no, esto es sin fines de Lucro solo de entretenimiento.

**Personaje**: Yaten Kou

**Palabras:** 253

**Advertencia:** Shonen-ai

**Nota:** Para el tercer Drabblethon Multifandom de Crack and Roll

**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**

A veces Yaten se pregunta donde quedo su madurez, sobre todo en momentos como ese, en que toma el teléfono y le grita a Serena Tsukino que se aleje de Seiya y que lo deje en paz. Por que realmente no soporta a la rubia, la aborrece mas de lo que ha llegado a aborrecer jamás a nadie, incluida galaxia, aun cuando esta fue quien termino con su planeta.

La detesta por hacer sufrir así a Seiya, por haberlo puesto al borde de la muerte y por hacer que al pelinegro se le olvidaran tantas cosas, como la lealtad a su princesa, la detesta por hacerlo sufrir a el también, aun que eso jamás lo admitirá ante nadie, aun cuando sabe que seguramente Seiya es consiente de eso.

Por eso pierde los papeles tan rápidamente cuando ve a Aino en aquella audición, por eso la trata con tal vez mas brusquedad de la necesaria, pero la entiende, entiende sus motivos aun cuando no los comporta, lo que no termina entendiendo es la razón por las que todas parecen estar empeñadas en que ellos cambien su manera de pensar con respecto a Tsukino, por que el no puede hacerlo, y no le importa si no esta siendo maduro al respecto.

Aun cuando es consiente que si esa niña es de verdad la felicidad de Seiya a el no le quedara mas que dar un paso al costado, por mucho que eso duela, y Yaten intuye que dolerá mucho si es que llega a pasar.

**Notas de la autora**

De nueva cuenta, no me pregunten de donde salió, pero también me ha gustado. De nuevo chicas espero sus criticas.


	16. No de la misma manera

**No de la misma manera**

**Por:** _Jenny Anderson_

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi ella es inmensamente rica, yo no, esto es sin fines de Lucro solo de entretenimiento.

**Personaje**: Seiya/Yaten

**Palabras:** 492

**Advertencia:** Shonen-ai

**Nota:** Para el tercer Drabblethon Multifandom de Crack and Roll

**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**

Es la primera vez que siente un dolor como el que siente en esos momentos, no es capaz de abrir los ojos ni siquiera de entender las voces a su alrededor, hace un esfuerzo, un enorme esfuerzo para concentrarse en las voces; pero no es capaz de entender mas que palabras sueltas que no le ayudan a entender el por que siente que todo el cuerpo pesa y por que razón la cabeza le duele tanto.

Poco a poco el volumen de las voces se va reduciendo, hasta que quedan simples murmullos, susurros y luego nada, Seiya quiere preguntar el por que del repentino silencio pero sus labios tan poco le responden, siente entonces algo cálido en su mano derecha y tarda mas tiempo del normal en darse cuenta que es la mano de otra persona que toma la suya.

Reúne toda la fuerza que tiene en ese momento, y que no termina de entender el por que le quedan tan pocas, y con esfuerzo logra abrir los ojos, parpadeando repetidas veces para lograr enfocar algo de la habitación en penumbras, cuando al fin lo hace se encuentra con los ojos de Yaten fijos en él. Y puede leer en esos ojos miedo y angustia y el se siente mas confuso que antes.

Pero antes incluso de poder abrir la boca para preguntar lo que pasa, Yaten le ha dado un golpe un simple golpe en el pecho y aun cuando sabe que no tendría por que, aquel golpe lo ha hecho lanzar un gemido y el dolor se ha extendido por su cuerpo, uniéndose al que ya sentía, se siente fatal.

-¿Cómo pudiste hacernos esto? ¿Cómo puedes ser tan inconsciente?- las lágrimas en los ojos de Yaten lo toman por sorpresa así como también sus palabras – que haría yo sin ti- termina confesando el peliplateado en voz baja.

Seiya abre la boca para preguntar, por que no entiende nada, cuando nota que Taiki entra a la habitación, el luce la misma expresión sombría y preocupada de Yaten, pero no hay lágrimas en los ojos violetas.

-Veo que has despertado, ¿Cómo pudiste ser tan inconsciente, no ves que pudiste haber muerto?-

Y es solo en ese momento en que su mente le trae recuerdos, el ataque en el callejón, Sailor Moon en la mira del enemigo, mira a Yaten una vez, como pidiendo perdón, pero no es por lo que ha hecho, por que lo volvería a hacer sin pensarlo siquiera. Es por lo que esta a punto de decir, por que sabe que a no solo a Yaten, que también a Taiki va a dolerle aun que no de la misma manera.

-¿Como esta ella?- pregunta

Pero no mira a Yaten por que no puede, mira a Taiki y espera respuesta. Convencido como esta que si ella esta bien, ese dolor que siente entonces será insignificante, lo que se pierde en ese momento es el dolor que siente Yaten.

**Notas de la autora**

Muy pocas veces he detestado a Seiya y a Serena y esta s una de esas veces, de nuevo espero sus criticas.


	17. Ninguno esta preparado

**Ninguno esta preparado**

**Por:** _Jenny Anderson_

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi ella es inmensamente rica, yo no, esto es sin fines de Lucro solo de entretenimiento.

**Personaje**: Seiya/Yaten

**Palabras:** 265

**Advertencia:** Shonen-ai

**Nota:** Para el tercer Drabblethon Multifandom de Crack and Roll

**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**

Seiya sabe que la motivación de Taiki en esos momentos es simple y llanamente la terquedad, que esta entercado en saber lo que Yaten oculta y en alguna situación normal el también se habría puesto de lado del castaño, pero esa no es una situación normal, así que le toco poner cara de aburrido y quitarle importancia a las pruebas que Taiki enumera casi al descuido.

-Creo que esta saliendo con alguien- dice el castaño de pronto y Seiya se sorprende una vez más de la rapidez que tiene la mente de Taiki para realizar hipótesis que se acercan peligrosamente a la verdad, y es por eso por lo que el esboza una expresión de sorpresa, por que no quiere que Taiki sospeche también de él y entonces si estarán en peligro de ser descubiertos.

- ¿Aino tal vez?- pregunta levantando una ceja y fingiéndose interesado

-No lo se- dice mirándolo fijamente – pero lo averiguare- murmura y haciéndole una seña simplemente sale del lugar.

Seiya se queda un rato mas ahí, tiene que hablar con Yaten, si no se controla Taiki terminara dándose cuenta de lo que tienen, y Seiya esta seguro que no están preparados para el resultado, ninguno de los tres lo esta.

**Notas de la autora**

Si, le he cogido amor a la pareja que le hacemos. Espero sus criticas.


	18. Estaba jugando sucio

**Estaba jugando sucio**

**Por:** _Jenny Anderson_

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi ella es inmensamente rica, yo no, esto es sin fines de Lucro solo de entretenimiento.

**Personaje**: Seiya/Yaten

**Palabras:** 363

**Advertencia:** Shonen-ai

**Nota:** Para el tercer Drabblethon Multifandom de Crack and Roll

**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**

Yaten sonríe ampliamente y Taiki le mire fijamente, por que el ojiverde no es conocido por ser la persona más alegre sobre la faz de la tierra, y por eso Taiki se convence de que a Yaten le pasa algo, lo que no es capaz de descifrar es que.

Y no es que se preocupe mucho por el chico, se preocupa por lo que sea que esta tramando, y las consecuencias que eso pueda traer tanto a su misión y a ellos mismos, pero cuando intenta interrogarlo el peliplateado simplemente niega con la cabeza, y Taiki casi le creer, _casi _por que Yaten ha vuelto a embozar esa sonrisa entonces Taiki esta seguro de que no puede creerle ni el nombre, por lo que simplemente frunce los labios y se da media vuelta para pensar en lo que puede ser que pase por la mente del chico.

Seiya llega entonces a casa, y se sorprende de encontrar el departamento en penumbras, tanto que lleva la mano con rapidez a la estrella que siempre lleva en el bolsillo, listo por si tiene que actuar, por si alguna de las sailor animates se han enterado de su identidad en la tierra. Pero justo en ese escucha la voz de Yaten.

-Has tardado- le dice Yaten susurrando en su espalda, pegando el cuerpo al de él, y acariciando como de pasada su pecho, Seiya cierra los ojos dejándose hacer, olvidando momentáneamente preguntarle al chico por Taiki.

-Tenía asuntos que atender- murmura entonces como respuesta, obligándose a dejar de pensar en lo que tuvo que hacer esa tarde, obligándose a olvidar lo que ha pasado en la azotea de la escuela.

Y Seiya se tensa involuntariamente cuando la mano de Yaten, desciende lentamente de su pecho al estomago y más al sur, para terminar en la parte más sensible de su anatomía, cierra los ojos y se abandona a la caricia, en ese momento gira el rostro buscando los labios del mas bajo.

Pero este se separa con una risita, dejándolo sin el calor en su espalda, y sin la caricia en su cuerpo, por lo que no puede evitar el gruñido de frustración, Yaten estaba jugando sucio.

**Notas de la autora**

Bueno ya les había dicho, amor a la pareja, pero no es fuerte ¿verdad?


	19. Olvidar el asunto Tsukino

**Olvidar el asunto Tsukino**

**Por:** _Jenny Anderson_

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi ella es inmensamente rica, yo no, esto es sin fines de Lucro solo de entretenimiento.

**Personaje**: Seiya/Yaten

**Palabras:** 222

**Advertencia:** Shonen-ai

**Nota:** Para el tercer Drabblethon Multifandom de Crack and Roll

**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**

Yaten esta harto de ese juego, de las miraditas, de los roces, esta harto también de su nula fuerza de voluntad, de todas las veces que se ha dicho que ya no mas, que no dejara que el otro venga y descargue la frustración con él, pero es débil.

Por que Seiya ya conoce la manera de hacerlo dejar de pensar, sabe exactamente de que manera acariciar su lengua para que el automáticamente se olvide de todo, y no es que el este todo el día esperando que Seiya lo mire, por que es consciente que también el se zambulle en el juego, también lo presiona, es un juego del gato y el ratón, el problema radica en que Yaten no esta muy seguro de cuando el se convierte en gato y cuando su rol es de ratón.

Y aun cuando finge que aquello no le preocupa, si le preocupa, por que todos saben que el gato se come al ratón, y aun cuando no le molesta ser engullido por Seiya, lo que el no quiere es que Seiya solo lo utilicé para descargar la frustración que siente por no tener para si al conejo.

Por supuesto que cuando Seiya lo besa con pasión tras la puerta, Yaten ha olvidado por completo el asunto Serena Tsukino y se dedica simplemente a sentir

**Notas de la autora**

Si sigo con la pajera, ya saben espero sus comentarios.


	20. Es imposible que sea incorrecto

**Es imposible que sea incorrecto**

**Por:** _Jenny Anderson_

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi ella es inmensamente rica, yo no, esto es sin fines de Lucro solo de entretenimiento.

**Personaje**: Seiya/Yaten

**Palabras:** 308

**Advertencia:** Shonen-ai

**Nota:** Para el tercer Drabblethon Multifandom de Crack and Roll

**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**

No están seguros de quien comenzó todo eso, ni quien orillo al otro, pero poco les importa, se besan mas con pasión son fiereza, por que ninguno de los dos esperaba lo que paso por que las cosas lo han rebasado y con creces. Por que su princesa no aparece y aun cuando no quieren admitirlo en voz alta comienzan a perder la esperanza.

Yaten recorre con sus manos el pecho de Seiya sin miramientos ni contemplaciones, y Seiya cierra los ojos dejándose llevar, por que quiere dejar de pensar, por que quiere dejar de sentir tanto. Y más que nada por que quiere volver a tener sus emociones a raya, como ha sido toda su vida. Y no les importa si lo que hacen es correcto o no, lo único que les importa es que es real, que les ofrece consuelo, un escape a la realidad que viven.

Por que no lo quieren aceptar pero son como chiquillos perdidos en medio de la noche, Yaten lanza un gemido potente cuando Seiya deja que su lengua recorra el cuello expuesto del ojiverde, y saborea la piel maltratándola en el proceso.

Yaten mueve las caderas de manera totalmente intencionada, intentando sentir mas a Seiya, y lo logra, lo sabe cuando observa como los ojos azules se cierran y como Seiya hecha la cabeza hacia atrás persa de su propio placer, y las manos ya recorren la piel sin ninguna barrera de por medio y en ese momento todo se siente tan bien que es imposible que sea incorrecto.

A ninguno de le importa la razón del otro, lo único que quieren es dejar de pensar, el solo sentir es un agregado que no esperaban, pero no piensan quejarse, por que ya no importa si es incorrecto. Como tampoco importa si es otro nombre el que esta en la garganta.

**Notas de la autora**

No me había dado cuenta que había escrito mucho Yaten/Seiya hasta ahora


	21. Maldita mocosa

**Maldita Mocosa**

**Por:** _Jenny Anderson_

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi ella es inmensamente rica, yo no, esto es sin fines de Lucro solo de entretenimiento.

**Personaje**: Seiya/Yaten

**Palabras:** 432

**Advertencia:** Shonen-ai

**Nota:** Para el tercer Drabblethon Multifandom de Crack and Roll

**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**

Seiya esta en como ido, ensimismado en sus pensamientos y no presta atención a su alrededor, Yaten y Taiki lo observan, cada uno con una expresión distinta en el rostro, para después mirarse entre ellos. Con diferentes grados de preocupación en las pupilas, Taiki se encoge de hombros y luego simplemente sale de la habitación.

Yaten supone que simplemente ha tomado al vocalista como un caso perdido, pero Yaten no puede hacerlo, no sabe exactamente por que pero algo dentro se encoge cada que ve a Seiya de aquella manera, por lo que toma asiento frente al chico y lo mira.

Seiya ni siquiera parece ser consiente de la intensa mirada del arreglista, esta ahí simplemente mirando al techo como si eso fuera la cosa más interesante del mundo, pero no lo es como Yaten comprueba cuando también clava la mirada en el techo, por que ahí no hay nada, salvo unas cuantas manchas y polvo. El Yaten sabe que las manchas y sobre todo el polvo no tiene nada de interesante, por lo que retira la mirada del techo y vuelve a clavarla en Seiya.

Pero este sigue imperturbable, y Yaten esta casi seguro que ni siquiera se ha dado cuenta que lo esta observando, lo medita un momento, una parte de él queriendo abordar el tema y preguntarle simplemente a su flamante líder lo que esta pasando y la otra desea hacer lo que hizo Taiki, encogerse de hombros y salir de la habitación.

Pero gana la primera y por eso pregunta

-¿Que es lo que sucede Seiya?- y algo le dice muy dentro que lo que sea no le va a gustar

Seiya parpadea un par de veces, mostrándose completamente sorprendido por no estar solo, y luego esboza algo que parece una sonrisa, y Yaten no sabe que es lo que más lo inquieta sí la mirada o ese intento de sonrisa

-¿Seiya?-

-Es solo que estoy pensando en esa maldita fotografía- dice Seiya

Y Yaten se siente confuso y sorprendido

-¿De que fotografía hablas?- al observar la mirada de Seiya supo que no debería de haber preguntado

-La fotografía de bombón y ese- Seiya pone su furia en la ultima palabra

Y Yaten siente como el ácido de su estomago se intensifica e incluso sube a su esófago quemando todo a su paso, entre esa rubia descerebrada y sailor moon van a terminar con su estomago. Se levanta molesto dejando a Seiya con sus penas y es que no esta listo para compartir a su líder, mucho menos para hacerlo con una chiquilla tan corriente como Serena Tsukino.

**Notas de la autora**

Lo dicho… no me había dado cuenta que eran tantos de este par.


	22. Solo él puede hacerlo sentir así

**Solo él puede hacerlo sentir así**

**Por:** _Jenny Anderson_

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi ella es inmensamente rica, yo no, esto es sin fines de Lucro solo de entretenimiento.

**Personaje**: Seiya/Yaten

**Palabras:** 482

**Advertencia:** Shonen-ai

**Nota:** Para el tercer Drabblethon Multifandom de Crack and Roll

**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**

Yaten se encuentra sentado, mirando fijamente una de esas revistas de chismes con publicación semanal, y a juzgar por la manera en que aquella arruga se había puesto en medio de sus cejas lo que miraba no le gustaba en lo mas mínimo.

Seiya intento ignorarlo, pero era imposible cuando el peliplateado se veía tan adorable completamente enfurruñado, así que se dejo caer a su lado como quien no quiere la cosa y observo lo que Yaten estaba observando. Sin encontrar lo que fuera que a Yaten le molestaba tanto; las imágenes eran de la ultima sesión fotográfica que habían tenido, en opinión de Seiya eran una imágenes demasiado románticas, los habían hecho vestirse de aquella ridícula manera y no es solo eso si no que había posado de maneras que al menos a él, le parecían ridículas, pero el resultado parecía bastante favorable.

Sobre todo esa que Yaten miraba fijamente donde se encontraban los tres con expresión de caballero en desgracia, esa con la que había visto a varias chicas emocionarse, definitivamente hacia falta muy poco para hacer felices a sus fanáticas. Seiya incluso pensaba que algunas quedarían encantadas si les regalaran una goma de mascar. Por supuesto no se quejaba, no solo comían gracias a ellas si no que se encargaban de que su mensaje se extendiera por todo el planeta.

-"Cososhop" barato y estúpido- dijo de pronto Yaten, aventando la revista al suelo

Seiya lo mira sin entender un segundo antes de comenzar a reír a carcajada, Cososhop, Cososhop, realmente se había caído del sofá debido a la risa y no le importaba en lo mas mínimo que Yaten ahora lo estuviera fulminando con la mirada.

-¿De que te ríes?- pregunta Yaten quien a juzgar por su expresión estaba a muy poco de tener un monumental enfado y la verdad es que a Seiya no podía importarle menos por que en ese momento se encontraba en el suelo, sujetándose él estomago que ya le dolía de tantas carcajadas, y la expresión del chico no ayudaba a que se calmara -¿DE QUE TE RIES?- grita entonces Yaten demostrando que su escasa paciencia ya se ha agotado

-De... de... de... ti- logra articular Seiya aun entre carcajadas – es pho... photoshop- dice calmándose un poco a base de morderse la parte interior de las mejillas

-¡Eso fue lo que dije Cososhop!- dice él mas bajo levantando las manos

Seiya no puede evitar la carcajada que sale de sus labios, como tampoco puede esquivar el golpe que Yaten logra darle en la cabeza, que en vez de calmarlo solo hace que empiece a reír con mas ganas, al final Yaten completamente indignado va a encerrarse a su habitación, mientras Seiya sigue riendo, sin querer pensar mucho en que desde que están en esa misión, es la primera vez que ríe con tantas ganas, por que ya sabe que solo Yaten puede hacerlo sentir así.

**Notas de la autora**

Ok, este según yo me salió tierno.


	23. No le molesta hacerlo

**No le molesta hacerlo**

**Por:** _Jenny Anderson_

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi ella es inmensamente rica, yo no, esto es sin fines de Lucro solo de entretenimiento.

**Personaje**: Darien/Yaten

**Palabras:** 233

**Advertencia:** Shonen-ai

**Nota:** Para el tercer Drabblethon Multifandom de Crack and Roll

**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**

Le sonríe ampliamente, como si esperara que el hiciera o dijera algo, pero no puede lo único que puede hacer es apretar la mano de Serena con fuerza mientras que finge que no nota nada, pero lo hace.

Es completamente consiente de esos ojos llenos de desafío, de la manera en que se mueve de un lado a otro en la estancia, de la manera en que se inclina hacia Mina, rozando como de pasada la piel expuesta del cuello, la manera en que la chica sonríe sonrojada y la manera en que cada que eso pasa el no quita sus ojos de los suyos.

Ohhh, pero lo hará pagar, por supuesto que lo hará pagar, si Yaten Kou creer que puede ir ahí y provocarlo, esta muy equivocado por que no solo el tiene trucos bajo la manga, el también conoce al chico y sabe de que manera provocarlo, desafiarlo.

Como ahora en que se inclina sobre Serena y le habla al oído, por que no es ningún secreto que Yaten no soporta a Serena, y entonces observa la manera en que las pupilas verdes se llenan de ira y el sonríe.

_Touche querido Yaten piensa_ y solo entonces le sonríe al chico levantando su copa en su dirección, el peli plateado sonríe de vuelta, al parecer jugaran ese juego toda la noche y por supuesto a Darién no le molesta hacerlo

**Notas de la autora**

Ok, este según yo me salió tierno.


	24. Solo era eso

Solo de eso

**Por: **_Jenny Anderson_

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi ella es inmensamente rica, yo no, esto es sin fines de Lucro solo de entretenimiento.

**Personaje: **Darien/Seiya

**Palabras: **347

**Advertencia:** Ninguna

**Nota** : Para el tercer Drabblethon Multifandom de Crack and Roll

**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**

Se miden al mismo tiempo que se dan la mano, no es la primera vez que se ven por supuesto, pero si es la primera vez que se presentan. En que ambos miden al que consideran un _rival_, posiblemente quien más rencor tenga en las pupilas sea Seiya.

Y cualquiera que mire a Darien dirá que esta como siempre, por supuesto el se aprovecha de que Serena no lo estaba viendo a los ojos, por que esta es la única que podría reconocer él desafió y el rencor en los ojos media noche de su futuro esposo, y no es que no este agradecido con el joven frente a él, pues lo esta; le agradece con cada parte de su sistema el que hubiera defendido a su princesa, el que la hubiera mantenido con ánimos. Eso es por supuesto hasta que sus ojos se fijan e la manera en que Seiya la observa, la manera en que parece incluso venerarla, en la manera en que incluso articula él _bombón_.

Cualquier hombre con sangre en las venas miraría así al que, sin vergüenza alguna le indica con sus actos que planea robarse a su novia y talvez Darien dejaría pasar las intenciones de Seiya, podría hacerlo después de todo, pero es imposible cuando se da cuenta de la manera en que Serena lo mira. Y es entonces cuando él pone mas fuerza en el agarre, lo que quiere es dejarle las cosas claras al chico, pero este no parece inmutarse y al contrario simplemente sonríe ampliamente.

-Vamos Chiba que gane el mejor hombre- murmura, cuando ya nadie les pone atención y hay algo en la mirada de Seiya, algo peligroso, que le hace sentir un escalofrió en la columna por que él entiende que Seiya pose un brillo diferente y cautivador y esta dispuesto a mantener a Serena lejos de ese brillo a como de lugar.

-Ya lo veremos Kou- murmura

Y Seiya de nuevo sonríe, y el nuevamente siente ese escalofrió, pero él está seguro que se trata solo de la sensación de peligro, solo de eso.

**Notas de la autora**

No pregunten de donde salió, no lo hagan.


	25. Fingir

Fingir

**Por: **_Jenny Anderson_

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi ella es inmensamente rica, yo no, esto es sin fines de Lucro solo de entretenimiento.

**Personaje: **Serena/Yaten.

**Palabras: **354

**Advertencia:** Ninguna

**Nota** : Para el tercer Drabblethon Multifandom de Crack and Roll

¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø

¿Cómo demonios habían llegado a eso? ¿Cómo podía ella haber actuado de aquella manera? ¿Cómo estando a tan pocos días de su boda? No lo sabia, realmente no lo sabía. Ni siquiera entendía que hacia ahí abrazada al peliplateado como si su vida dependiera de eso. Y tal vez era así, por que no era fácil darte cuenta que el hombre que se suponía amarías para toda la vida, había dejado de despertar sentimientos en ti.

Ella suponía que se debía a la rutina, o a que se habían sentido tan seguros que habían olvidado que el amor debe cuidarse, regarse, como si de una planta se tratara, no sabe que es lo peor saber que las cosas entre ellos no son las mismas o el que ninguno haga nada, se conforman con la rutina de siempre, los saludos y las platicas carentes de sentimientos.

Y es que no hay otra manera, ni hay una salida siquiera, por que ellos son los futuros gobernantes, por que ellos no solo tienen en sus manos sus vidas, si no que tiene el destino de todo un planeta en ellas, y el peso es difícil y les aterra dar la espalda a lo único que saben en realidad.

Puede que fuera por eso que se hubiera refugiado en los brazos del hombre que ahora estaba ahí, por que era diferente, por que despertaba en ella cosas que no había sentido en mucho tiempo pero mas que nada, por que sabia que no lo estaba dañando, que para el seria fácil olvidarla y ella tendría aquellos recuerdos para todo el tiempo que le quedaba junto a Darién.

Por eso aquel día había soltado aquello

-Olvídame y se feliz- le dijo con una sonrisa titubeante, ella se casaba y él volvía a su planeta

-Olvídame tu Serena, por que yo no podré hacerlo-

No pudo evitar llorar, no pudo evitar abrazarse a el, aun cuando sabia que todo eso estaba mal y lo mejor seria olvidarlo todo, olvidar que alguna vez se habían conocido, olvidar que alguna vez se habían reconocido, pero sobre todo tenían que fingir que podían olvidarse.

**Notas de la autora**

Esta pareja me gusta mucho, aun que empiezo a creer que lo que me esta gustando mucho es Yaten, por que me estoy dando cuentabque últimamente anda en casi todos los drabbles.


	26. La vida Conspira

La vida conspira

**Por: **_Jenny Anderson_

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi ella es inmensamente rica, yo no, esto es sin fines de Lucro solo de entretenimiento.

**Personaje: **Yaten/Serena.

**Palabras: **463

**Advertencia:** Ninguna

**Nota** : Para el tercer Drabblethon Multifandom de Crack and Roll

¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø

¿Te has dado cuenta como el mundo parece empeñado en hacerte tragar tus palabras?, es solo cuestión de que digas "_jamás haré esto_" o "_jamás me pasara aquello_", para que el mundo gire y conspire de tal manera que aquello que jamás harías sea tu única opción, de tal manera que tengas que tragar tus palabras.

Eso fue lo que nos paso a nosotros, o debería decir que eso fue lo que me pasó a mí, la cosa fue extraña, casi surrealista, cuando me di cuenta ya me encontraba siguiendo sus pasos, debí de suponer que algo así pasaría, debí de haberlo sabido por que fui yo quien le dijo a Seiya que aquello jamás me podría pasar a mi, que no entendía su proceder, por que yo simplemente no caería bajo el influjo de ninguna de aquellas chiquillas.

Y me pareció que lo estaba haciendo, o al menos eso fue lo que creía, por que aun me podía mantener a raya, por que era capaz de aguantar estoicamente cada uno de sus intentos de acercamiento y un buen día me di cuenta de que había sucumbido ante la más peligrosa de todas. Serena Tsukino. Había caído ante conejo.

Y supe por que había sido, entendí también por que Seiya estaba loco con ella, y me sentí tan furioso, tan molesto que me dedique a seguirla, a acosarla, por que ella tenia que sentir lo mismo que yo, por que no era justo que solo yo y Seiya sufriéramos ese tormento, no se si algún día conseguí que ella me quisiera, lo que si es que logre probar una vez sus labios.

Lo que solo hizo que la tuviera mas dentro en la cabeza, recuerdo que me obligue a no verla, me jure que jamás volvería a verla, ¿les he dicho ya que la vida se ríe de mi? Si por que justamente esa noche aceptamos ir a una de esas fiestas de patrocinadores ¿Cómo supieron esas chiquillas donde estaríamos? Sigue siendo un misterio para mí, pero recuerdo claramente cuando la vi a ella cruzar la puerta, enfundada en un vestido negro. Justamente la ultima persona que quería ver.

¿No les dije que a la vida le gustaba reírse de mí?

**Notas de la autora**

Este me gusto mucho no se a ustedes


	27. Ya no tenia caso

Ya no tenia caso

**Por: **_Jenny Anderson_

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi ella es inmensamente rica, yo no, esto es sin fines de Lucro solo de entretenimiento.

**Personaje: **Yaten/Serena.

**Palabras: **463

**Advertencia:** Ninguna

**Nota** : Para el tercer Drabblethon Multifandom de Crack and Roll

¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø

¿Cómo había pasado todo eso?, en que momento las cosas se habían torcido de aquella manera y había terminado aturdido por todas esas sensaciones, todo había comenzado como un favor, una manera de ayudar a Seiya por que ya no soportaba verlo deprimido.

Habían llegado a una semana de la boda de la princesa de la luna, ya que esta gentilmente los había invitando y su princesa había creído que asistir era una manera de mostrarle a la princesa de la luna que los lazos fraternales aun existían, el problema era que el pobre de Seiya había decaído con aquella noticia y parecía ser que la princesa de la luna lo estaba evitando. Yaten creía imaginar la razón, y dentro de todo no pensaba que fuera Serena quien lo evitaba si no que de nuevos sus guardianas estaban encerrándola en su caja de cristal.

Y así había empezado, había buscado a Mina, y había fingido una añoranza que jamás había sentido, y la chica no había desconfiado para nada y aun cuando no había podido arrastrar consigo a Seiya, por que seria sospechoso se las había ingeniado para acercarse a la princesa de la luna, para intentar programar una cita para que ella y Seiya pudieran hablar.

Y entonces todo había pasado, mientras la trataba día a día, y las acompañaba a lugares terriblemente aburridos, entonces la había mirado bien, la había mirado mejor, como jamás pensó hacerlo. Y de pronto todo había perdido sentido, descubrió que dentro de todo no era tan irritante que se estaba esforzando mucho por estar al nivel que le parecía debería estar, le parecía incluso que intentaba abarcar mas de lo que podía. Y se vio lleno de una ternura desbordante y observo a Serena fijamente, como si fuera capaz de encontrar en ella la razón de esos nuevos sentimientos.

Nunca antes había sentido tanto miedo como esa tarde, mientras observaba la prueba de peinado de la rubia y ella parecía mirarlo a través del espejo, preguntándole con la mirada lo que le pasaba, porque Serena se preocupaba por la gente que estaba a su alrededor, y lo ultimo que el necesitaba era que ella se preocupara por él. Y que lo mirara de aquella manera, por que entonces no sabia como saldría de ahí completo.

Y a pesar de saber que lo mejor era huir, que lo mejor era poner distancia, que lo mejor era verla desde la distancia, que tendría que pedirle disculpas a Seiya por no haber logrado nada de lo que planearon en primer lugar. No pudo hacerlo, ya no estaba en sus manos alejarse de ella, y pensaba disfrutar cada minuto que tuviera con ella, por que ya no podía resguardar su corazón cuando este le había dado paso a la rubia.

**Notas de la autora**

Este me dio mucha ternura,aun que Yaten no hiciera lo que había planeado hacer.


	28. Todo seria como antes

Todo regresaría a la normalidad

**Por: **_Jenny Anderson_

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi ella es inmensamente rica, yo no, esto es sin fines de Lucro solo de entretenimiento.

**Personaje: **Michiru/Yaten.

**Palabras: **273

**Advertencia:** Ninguna

**Nota** : Para el tercer Drabblethon Multifandom de Crack and Roll

¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø

Michiru sabia perfectamente lo que estaba haciendo, no estaba engañada ni confundida, estaba haciendo eso completamente consiente de lo que pasaría si lo que estaba pasando se descubría. Teniendo en cuenta todo lo que estaba en juego ella sabia que la postura mas inteligente era terminar todo lo que estaba pasando y dejar las cosas como estaban antes.

Pero no podía, la llegada de aquellos chicos había cambiado algo en cada una de las chicas, incluida ella, y si aun amaba a Haruka, aun seguía queriendo compartir su vida con la rubia ceniza, pero cuando Yaten aparecía. Con esa sonrisa torcida, los ojos chispeantes y las palabras duras, ella se olvidaba de todo, se olvidaba que tenia un deber que cumplir, se olvida incluso de su nombre. Y se olvidaba incluso quien era el que la acariciaba con dureza, el que envenenaba su cuello con el veneno de su saliva. El que la abría y acariciaba dentro a su antojo, el que prendía cada unas de su células y la hacia jadear y gritar.

Y después simplemente se miran, como dos desconocidos sin permitirse en ningún momento que sus miradas, que sus actos digan algo, porque alguno de los dos saldría perdiendo si aquello se llega a saber, por que Michiru sabe que no puede perder todo lo que tiene. Y por otro lado solo es cosa de un momento, pronto ellos se irán y ella regresara a su vida antes de que Yaten entrara en ella.

Y ya jamás se volverían a ver y todo quedaría en el pasado, y todos estarían felices como hasta ahora, pero mientras eso pasaba, ambos disfrutaban.

**Notas de la autora**

De todos los escritos para el DTM, este es el que menos me gusta.


	29. No pensaba caer

No pensaba caer

**Por: **_Jenny Anderson_

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi ella es inmensamente rica, yo no, esto es sin fines de Lucro solo de entretenimiento.

**Personaje: **Michiru + Yaten.

**Palabras: **493

**Advertencia:** Ninguna

**Nota** : Para el tercer Drabblethon Multifandom de Crack and Roll

¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø

Michiru era una persona observadora, esa era una cualidad natural, algo que venia con ella desde su nacimiento. Sin embargo jamás hablaba de lo que observaba, ni siquiera con Haruka, por que a veces también observaba cosas en la rubia y ella esperaba a que su amante se sintiera cómoda y se las contara.

Era por esa cualidad de observación que sabia lo que pasaba en el grupo de sailor interiores, aun cuando estas no le dijeran nada, sabia por ejemplo que Amy estaba tras Taiki Kou, pero que este parecía debatirse entre ella y Lita. Sabia también por ejemplo que Mina estaba tras Yaten, pero este no estaba interesado en la rubia, al menos no en esa rubia. La primera vez que había visto los ojos de aquel chico fijos en su princesa había creído que se había equivocado. Pero algunos encuentros posteriores le hicieron darse cuenta que no era así.

El modo de operación del chico era por mucho diferente al de Seiya, y por eso menos peligroso, tanto que Serena ni siquiera parecía haberse dado cuenta de los intentos del mas bajo de los Kou por acercarse a ella. Michiru sabe que el destino de su princesa es unir su vida a Darien, como sabe también que todas ellas dependen de esa unión para vivir aquella maravillosa utopía que será el Tokio de cristal.

Eso lo sabe la guardiana por supuesto, pero la amiga. No puede evitar preguntarse si no estuviese bien que Serena experimentara un poco antes de unir su vida para siempre a Darien, que la princesa supiera lo que era besar otros labios, ella misma había besado muchas bocas antes de encontrar la de Haruka y darse cuenta que era esa la única que quería besar por el resto de su vida.

Por eso se puso de pie, y observo a Yaten fijamente, nadie podía negar que era apuesto, sin embrago no ayudaba mucho su expresión, era casi como si desaprobara todo lo que pasaba en el lugar.

-Kou- lo llamo acercándose a él

Yaten la miro desconcertado, generalmente la mujer no se acercaba a ellos, sobre todo cuando Haruka estaba cerca, no era ningún secreto que no se soportaban.

-¿Que quieres Kaiou ?- pregunto, porque no era normal que ella se acercara de aquella manera

-¿A eso le llamas seducir?- pregunto la chica y Yaten abrió los ojos al máximo al darse cuenta que había sido descubierto

-No sé... no tengo idea de lo que hablas- murmuro

- A ella no le importa tu apariencia Kou, a esa niña solo le importar los sentimientos, talvez si un día de estos le invitas a comer... - dijo la mujer

Yaten observo ala mujer sin bajar la guardia, seguro que ese era solo un plan para fastidiarlo

-No sé de que hablas- dijo para salir de aquel rincón desde el cual había estado observando a la rubia y sentarse junto a Mina. No pensaba caer en el juego de Michiru.

**Notas de la autora**

Me he divertido mucho escribiendo este. Ya saben espero sus comentarios


	30. La sailor de la destruccion

**La Sailor de la destrucción**

**Por:** _Jenny Anderson_

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi ella es inmensamente rica, yo no, esto es sin fines de Lucro solo de entretenimiento.

**Personaje**: Hotaru

**Palabras:** 331

**Advertencia:** Ninguna

**Nota:** Para el tercer Drabblethon Multifandom de Crack and Roll

**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**

Hotaru se había acostumbrado a desear cosas imposibles, desde que era pequeña en aquella anterior vida con el doctor Tomoe, supo que ella no era como las otras chicas. En ese entonces lo que ella quería era eso justamente, ser como todas las otras chicas de su edad. Poder correr sin sentirse fatigada, sin que el pecho le doliera y sin perder horas de su vida. Por que a veces sucedía que había en su mente oscuridad donde tendrían que haber recuerdos.

Y entonces había conocido a Rini, y por un momento se había sentido como una chica normal, una chica que podía salir a pasear bajo el sol, y hablar de mil cosas por que había otra persona que la escuchaba, alguien con quien compartir todo lo que estaba pasando. Pero entonces supo que realmente no era como las otras chicas, que había dos entes viviendo en su cuerpo, la dama nueve y sailor saturn. Ella no sabia a quien le temía más.

Hizo lo correcto, supo hacerlo por que Rini la necesitaba, por que el dolor de perder a su única amiga era algo insoportable, pero tenia miedo. Por que ella ya no era ella y por que por mucho que quisiera las cosas jamás serian como antes, deseo entonces una vida normal y parecía que lo conseguiría. Pero la historia de su vida era desear cosas imposibles y de nuevo una pelea le había demostrado cual era su lugar.

Ahora estaba ahí frente a él, aun que el no la miraba, ni le hacia caso, estaba ahí frente a él, deseando que la notara, aun cuando sabia que ella siempre deseaba imposibles. Por que por mucho que él la notara, no pertenecía a su planeta, por que por mucho que ella no lo deseara él tarde o temprano se marcharía. Tenia que olvidarlo, tenia que hacerlo, así como había olvidado el tener una vida normal y ser algo distinto a la que era. La sailor de la destrucción

**Notas de la autora**

Creo que esto me quedo muy angst, si se preguntan el hombre del que habla Hotaru es Yaten, ¿No les dije que últimamente ando obsesionada con el? Espero sus comentarios.


	31. Maldito Suertudo

Maldito Suertudo

**Por: **_Jenny Anderson_

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi ella es inmensamente rica, yo no, esto es sin fines de Lucro solo de entretenimiento.

**Personaje: **Yaten/Amy

**Palabras: **333

**Advertencia:** Ninguna

**Nota** : Para el tercer Drabblethon Multifandom de Crack and Roll

¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø

No era algo del dominio publico, de hecho Yaten sabia que el único que estaba enterado de sus esporádicas apuestas era Taiki, y esa ves en particular el castaño había quedado fuera de todo, y no era que le tuvieran miedo, por supuesto que no, era simplemente que ya sabían que los sermonearía y esta ves en particular se opondría con todas sus fuerzas.

Y Seiya y él sabían el porque, y eso era por que el castaño estaba interesado en Mizuno, y Yaten no podía imaginar el por que, y no, no era que la chica no tuviera encanto, lo tenia. Pero no parecía a simple vista ser muy interesante o la clase de persona con la que tienes una cita memorable. El caso era que Seiya y el había apostado para ver quien le sacaba la verdad a la chica, con respecto a Taiki.  
Para Yaten aquello mas que una apuesta era un reto, si lograba hacerlo. Seiya dejaría de decir que solo el tenia el tacto suficiente para sonsacar secretos, y todo eso, si lograba tener esa información, podría pedirle un precio alto a Taiki para dársela. Aun que aquello tampoco era un secreto por que a simple vista se notaba que entre Mizuno y Taiki había algo.

Aprovecho uno de los recesos para acercarse a la peliazul como el que no quiere la cosa, argumentando que le apetecía quedarse en el salón a repasar un poco las clases, lo que en ese momento parecía estar haciendo la chica, y fu ahí en ese momento, cuando ella le sonrió amablemente e incluso con algo que se parecía al orgullo que entendió, que era lo que Taiki encontraba de especial en ella.  
Y también entendió luego de una pequeña conversación que ella no le diría nada sobre lo que sentía por Taiki, y eso era una verdadera pena por que ahora menos que nunca sabría si el tendría oportunidad para descifrar aquellos ojos azul profundo. Definitivamente Taiki era un maldito suertudo.

**Notas de la autora**

Me he divertido mucho escribiendo este. Ya saben espero sus comentarios


	32. Ya hablaría con Mina y Serena

Ya hablaría con Mina y Serena

**Por: **_Jenny Anderson_

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi ella es inmensamente rica, yo no, esto es sin fines de Lucro solo de entretenimiento.

**Personaje: **Lita/Taiki

**Palabras: **450

**Advertencia:** Ninguna

**Nota** : Para el tercer Drabblethon Multifandom de Crack and Roll

¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø

Ha decir verdad, Lita no sabe que es lo que ha pasado. Observa como los bomberos se alejan, así como siente los brazos tranquilizadores de Taiki rodeando su espalda y escucha los comentarios hirientes de Yaten.

Lita no lo entiende, ha hecho aquello infinidad de veces, cocinar es parte de ella, es algo que hace de manera natural, como para Amy lo es calcular o como para Mina lo es estar al día con los chismes de las estrellas, por eso no puede entender como es que cometió errores tan básicos. Recuerda que estuvo a punto de quemar la casa de aquellos chicos y se siente fatal. Se siente fatal por haber cometido aquellos descuidos, hasta el punto de haber necesitado a los bomberos, hasta el punto de que Seiya parece necesitar unos días en cama.

Siente las lágrimas traicioneras en sus ojos y se abraza aun más a Taiki, por que es a este a quien a defraudado, cuando se suponía que estaba ayudándolo, y por eso se siente fatal. Aun sin entender que es lo que pudo haber pasado para que aquella cena tuviera tan terribles resultados.

-De verdad lo siento Taiki yo... - comenzó con la voz afectada por el llanto encerrado en la garganta

-No te preocupes Lita, todos tenemos malos días- murmuro el castaño

Lita se mordió el labio inferior sin fuerza, ante las palabras de Taiki, por que estaba segura que no las merecía, el chico estaba siendo demasiado bueno con ella, cuando ella casi había incendiado su casa y matado a uno de sus hermanos.

Yaten mas haya reía a mas no poder, tanto que ya las lagrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas

-Podrías al menos intentar guardar la compostura- lo regaño Seiya quien lucia un para nada saludable verde pálido en el rostro

-Si me prestaran atención nada de esto estaría pasando- dijo el chico aun entre carcajadas

Haciendo que tanto Taiki como Lita le prestaran atención, Lita sabia que el chico había querido decirle algo cuando estaban en la cocina, pero estaba tan desesperada por las cosas que no estaban saliendo bien que no le había prestado la más mínima atención al chico.

-¿Que quieres decir?- pregunto intrigada

-Amy llamo esta tarde al parecer Mina y Serena decidieron reorganizar tus ingredientes-

Los tres chicos comenzaron a reír entonces, por que esa era la clase de cosas que pasaba si Serena Tsukino estaba presente, Lita no puede evitar unirse a ellos, sintiendo como las lagrimas ya recorrer sus mejillas, pero no importa por que no ha sido ella la culpable, y sobre todo por que Taiki no la ha soltado en ningún momento.

Ya habría oportunidad de hablar con Mina y Serena.

**Notas de la autora**

Esto es algo que realmente creo que podría pasar si Serena y Mina estuvieran solas en una cocina. Aun faltan 18 Drabbles mas que escribí para el DTM, espero terminar de subirlos pronto, agradezco mucho sus comentarios, sobre la inspiración para esto, la verdad es que no sabría decirles, creo que fueron simplemente los promt los que me inspiraron. Hotaru Koullen, yo ya tengo un fic Yaten/Serena, pero tengo en mente otro. Solo necesito terminar Olvido o 72 horas.

Ya saben que espero sus criticas y comentarios.


	33. Soñar no cuesta nada

Soñar no cuesta nada

**Por: **_Jenny Anderson_

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi ella es inmensamente rica, yo no, esto es sin fines de Lucro solo de entretenimiento.

**Personaje: **Setzuna/Darien

**Palabras: **328

**Advertencia:** Ninguna

**Nota** : Para el tercer Drabblethon Multifandom de Crack and Roll

¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø

Setzuna conoce todas y cada una de las facetas en la vida del príncipe de la tierra, lo ha estado viendo mas de lo que le gustaría aceptar por medio de la puerta del tiempo, en un primer momento se dijo que era por la princesa, que estaba vigilando que las cosas estuvieran pasando tal y como ella sabia que tenían que pasar.  
Pero poco a poco se sintió arrastrada, sobre pasada por sentimientos que jamás pensó que llegaría a experimentar, que no esta segura si debiese de estar experimentando, sabe que le debe lealtad a su princesa, que esta mal el desear ser mas para el príncipe de lo que es. Pero no pueden culparla. ¡No pueden!

A servido todos esos años, ha visto pasar el tiempo mientras ella se encuentra inmutable en la puerta del tiempo, ha seguido los pasos de las sailor en la tierra, las ha cuidado en las sombras hasta que ellas han llegado a la edad correcta, cuando su memoria como Sailor ha sido liberada. Ha cuidado al príncipe con el mismo cuidado que a Serenity, lo ha visto crecer y desenvolverse solo, no sabe en que momento sus sentimientos se torcieron de aquella manera, no sabe en que momento dejo de verlo como su príncipe, como el futuro rey de esa tierra y empezó a verlo como un hombre.

Ella sabe que su misión es la mas dura, la mas solitaria también, y no es que se queje, desde el momento en que la llave del tiempo le fue entregada, supo que era un honor y que la misión no seria fácil, pero es verlo a él y desear algo mas. Una vida diferente, y a veces se permite fantasear soñar con una niña de cabello negro y ojos violetas, a veces se olvida que es una guardiana y se permite creer que ella también tendrá un, felices para siempre.

Y si sabe que hace mal, pero soñar no cuesta nada.

**Notas de la autora**

Esta pareja me gusta mucho, pero hay muy poco de ellos, así que he aquí un poco de aportación. Ya saben que espero sus criticas y comentarios.


	34. ¡Malditos libros!

¡Malditos libros!

**Por: **_Jenny Anderson_

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi ella es inmensamente rica, yo no, esto es sin fines de Lucro solo de entretenimiento.

**Personaje: **Serena/Taiki

**Palabras: **400

**Advertencia:** Ninguna

**Nota** : Para el tercer Drabblethon Multifandom de Crack and Roll

¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø

Se encuentra nuevamente en el departamento de los Kou, han ido a parar ahí por insistencia de Mina, se trata de una sesión de estudio, o al menos eso fue lo que Rei dijo. Aun que ahora mismo a Serena le parezca mas una reunión de esparcimiento que una sesión de estudio. Pero no dice nada por que no quiere que Amy vuelva a molestarla con los odiosos verbos en ingles.  
Ahora mismo las chicas han salido por comida y han arrastrado a Yaten y Seiya con ellas, a ella la han dejado argumentando que era capaz de comerse la mitad de los alimentos antes de llegar al lugar, por lo que se encuentra en el departamento en compañía de Taiki. Pero es casi como si ella estuviera sola.

Por lo que se entretiene observando a su alrededor, esta casi segura que puede adivinar que pertenece a quien en aquel lugar, observa la guitarra y esta segura que pertenece a Seiya, como también esta segura que el rincón mas haya es de Yaten y que la estantería repleta de libros es del estudioso Taiki.

Es un impulso el que la lleva a caminar hacia ahí, recorre con el dedo y con lentitud los lomos de cada uno de esos títulos hasta que llega a uno en particular. No se da cuenta si quiera que los ojos se le llenan de lagrimas, esta demasiado ocupada recordando donde ha visto el mismo titulo antes. Por supuesto que sabe que en casa de Darien y siente una punzada dolorosa en el pecho cuando recuerda que tuvo que esperar al lado del hombre hasta que él terminara su lectura por que cuando él leía no le ponía atención.

No se dio cuenta cuando las lagrimas ya corrían por sus mejillas; libros ¡Malditos libros! Se dice llena de rabia, segura que es de nuevo por culpa de ellos por lo que Darien no le ha escrito ni una sola vez, deja escapar un sollozo y toma el libro en sus manos, con toda intención de dejarlo caer en el piso. Pero entonces siente unas manos en sus hombros una voz preocupada en su espalda.

Se gira con rapidez, abrazándose al mas alto y serio de los Kou, no, no es Darien. Pero reconforta.

-Abrázame mas fuerte, por favor Taiki- dice con la voz afectada por las lagrimas

Taiki no sabe exactamente por que, pero obedece.

**Notas de la autora**

Otro que según yo quedo muy angst. Ya saben que espero sus comentarios.


	35. Como si estuviera loca

**Como si estuviera loca**

**Por:** _Jenny Anderson_

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi ella es inmensamente rica, yo no, esto es sin fines de Lucro solo de entretenimiento.

**Personaje**: Serena

**Palabras:** 416

**Advertencia:** Ninguna

**Nota:** Para el tercer Drabblethon Multifandom de Crack and Roll

**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**

Era uno de esos experimentos de convivencia, al que Serena no le encontraba lógica, pero como ella realmente no encontraba mucha lógica en las cosas de la escuela lo dejaba estar, si Amy decía que era un ejercicio fascinante, ella no tenia por que no creer en las palabras de su inteligente amiga.

El ejercicio consistía en pasar la tarde con un compañero de clase, Seiya le decía una y otra ves que ellos serian pareja de ejercicios, mientras Mina sonreía complacida por que estaba segura que su compañero de convivencia no podía ser otro que Yaten. Había que apuntar que el chico no parecía entusiasmado por la idea ni por el ejercicio en sí.

La cosa le parecía a Serena hasta cierto punto simple y estaba agradecida por que con todo lo que estaba pasando en la ultima cosa en la que tenia la cabeza era en los estudios, aun que eso tampoco era algo que extrañara a nadie. Estaba deseando una actividad liguera para poder sacar una buena nota, algo que seguro haría feliz a Darien. Quien por supuesto parecía estar sumamente ocupado y no había tenido tiempo de escribirle. No importaba ella entendía.

El sorteo no fue tan malo, al menos para ella, a Seiya le había tocado con una de esas chicas de su club de Fano, a Amy le había tocado con Yaten para disgusto de Mina, y a la rubia le había tocado con Lita. Y a ella le había tocado con Taiki, y la verdad es que no le parecía una tarea difícil el pasar una tarde con el castaño.

A media tarde ya no estaba muy convencida de eso, Taiki la había tenido en la biblioteca un par de horas y ella había intentado de todo para entretenerse pero al final había dado unas cuantas cabeceadas sobre un grueso volumen de historia universal. Mientras Taiki hojeaba una antología de algo a lo que ella no puso mucha atención.

Al fin salieron de la biblioteca, el hombre con una sonrisa de satisfacción y ella con un gran bostezo, si era que aquella sesión había sido peor que todas las que Amy organizaba para ellas, y luego de eso habían ido a cenar a uno de esos lugares donde tocaban música para dormir.

Fue cuando la camarera dejó las tazas con té que ella se atrevió a preguntar.

-¿Todas tus tardes son así de aburridas?-

Serena no entendió el por que Taiki le miro como si se hubiera vuelto loca

**Notas de la autora**

Con este me divertí mucho, por que si me imagino a Serena preguntando algo así. Saludos ya saben que espero sus comentarios.


	36. Esa es la mejor venganza

**Esa es la mejor venganza**

**Por:** _Jenny Anderson_

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi ella es inmensamente rica, yo no, esto es sin fines de Lucro solo de entretenimiento.

**Personaje**: Michiru/Seiya

**Palabras:** 400

**Advertencia:** Lime

**Nota:** Para el tercer Drabblethon Multifandom de Crack and Roll

**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**

Lo besa como si no hubiera mañana, enredando las manos en el largo cabello, acariciando también la nuca del hombre, al tiempo que se pega a su cuerpo al del hombre de manera insinuante casi descarada pero aquello en ese momento no le importa.

Solo le importa que los labios del hombre al fin se mueven sobre los suyos y que la lengua ajena acaricia la propia con pasión, con ardor y siente las manos del chico recorrer su costado, con urgencia, y un poco de brusquedad pero no le importa, realmente nada le importa en ese momento.

Y permite que Seiya deslice sus labios por su rostro, que se incline sobre ella y pose sus labios calientes en su cuello, ahí justo donde su pulso palpita, tampoco lo detiene cuando el chico con la lengua traza un húmedo surco que va desde la base de su cuello hasta el lóbulo de su oreja. Al contrario lo agradece cerrando los ojos y dejándose llevar.

Permitiendo que el chico tome la iniciativa que sea el quien proponga el siguiente paso y los nuevos que sea el quien proponga, ella simplemente cierra los ojos y se deja llevar, se permite sentir, por que son otras manos y son otros labios, y no los de Haruka.

Y si ella sabe que es una venganza, por que Haruka no lo soportara, por que no soportara saber que ella dejo que Seiya Kou conociera su cuerpo, pero no le importa y gime sonoramente cuando Kou atrevido se adueña de uno de sus pechos aun sobre el sujetador y lo amasa a gusto.

Sabe que esta mal, que no debería estar haciendo eso, que debería de enfrentar a Haruka, pero esta demasiado dolida para pensar con claridad, lo único que quiere es lastimar a la rubia tanto como ella lo esta, por eso toma los labios del chico con hambre. Por que quiere perderse y olvidar quien es ella, quien es el, abre la camisa de un tirón con fuerza, sin que le importe que los botones hayan saltado en diferentes direcciones, acaricia el pecho con ansiedad, extrañando las formas de su antigua amante es una venganza si, pero es una venganza que piensa disfrutar. Haruka no es la única que tiene derecho a disfrutar de otro cuerpo. Ella también tiene derecho y va a hacerlo.

Por que entregarse a Seiya Kou es la mejor venganza.

**Notas de la autora**

Esta me gusto, siento que en el anime también hay algo de química entre Michiru y Seiya. Espero sus criticas y comentarios


	37. Ya es demasiado tarde

**Ya es demasiado tarde**

**Por:** _Jenny Anderson_

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi ella es inmensamente rica, yo no, esto es sin fines de Lucro solo de entretenimiento.

**Personaje**: Michiru/Seiya

**Palabras:** 307

**Advertencia:** Ninguna

**Nota:** Para el tercer Drabblethon Multifandom de Crack and Roll

**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**

Es un juego, para él es un simple juego una manera de molestar a Tenou, por supuesto no puede negar la chispa que nació entre ellos desde el primer momento en que se conocieron, pero también sabe que no importa cuanta chispa que no importa cuanta atracción, por que ambos han entregado ya el corazón.

Por supuesto eso no lo hace detenerse al momento de jugar aquel juego de seducción, de mandar miradas discretas a la chica de cabello aguamarina, de sonreírle fugazmente, por supuesto que lo hace para molestar a Tenou por que le encanta observar sus miradas llenas de ira y la manera en que le deja en claro que Kaiou es suya, y por eso el lo hace de nuevo, casi asechando a la chica.

No sabe en que punto las cosas tomaron ese nuevo rumbo, en que momento dejo de buscar los ojos de la chica en presencia de Tenou y comenzó a hacerlo aun en la soledad, tampoco sabe en que momento ella comenzó a responder a su sonrisas con otras enigmáticas y hechizantes.

Tampoco sabe cuando dejo de llevar el la voz cantante de cuando fue Michiru quien comenzó a seducirlo de aquella manera sutil, con aquellos vestidos elegantes, con aquellos comentarios ingeniosos. Mucho menos sabe cuando dejo de pensar en fastidiar Tenou y empezó a sentir envidia cada que veía como la rubia ceniza tocaba a Michiru y como esta se dejaba hacer.

Y no; sabe que no quiere a la guerrera de las profundidades marinas, por que el sigue enamorado del brillo de la luna, pero ya es un habito, y no puede hacer nada. El sabe que el juego de la seducción es peligroso, y que él esta cayendo en aquella trampa, pero no le importa por que ya es demasiado tarde para dejar de buscar a Michiru.

**Notas de la autora**

Lo dicho estos chicos me gustan mucho. Espero sus críticas y comentarios


	38. Sabe que puede hacerlo

**Sabe que puede hacerlo**

**Por:** _Jenny Anderson_

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi ella es inmensamente rica, yo no, esto es sin fines de Lucro solo de entretenimiento.

**Personaje**: Sammy/Mina

**Palabras:** 176

**Advertencia:** Ninguna

**Nota:** Para el tercer Drabblethon Multifandom de Crack and Roll

**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**

Ella era mayor y el por supuesto que lo sabia, pero no le importaba en lo absoluto, eso no hacia que desistiera al momento de observarla o que dejara de soñar con ella. Incluso se pone en la mejor disposición cuando su hermana quiere invitar a sus amigas. Sobre todo a ella, por supuesto sabe que es posible que ella jamás lo mire más que como el hermano pequeño de una de sus amigas.

Pero el no pierde las esperanzas, quiere soñar que algún día esos ojos azules se posaran en él, que un día Mina Aino, la diosa de sus fantasías se dará cuenta que la felicidad esta ahí, en casa de su mejor amiga, en el hermano pequeño de Serena. Por que el espera que algún día deje de ser para ella Sammy. Y no importa si tienes que esperar años, el tiene paciencia y sabrá esperar.

Esta convencido que en algún momento Mina dejara de ser platónico y se volverá algo real, el solo tiene que mantenerse cerca, y sabe que puede hacerlo.

**Notas de la autora**

Otro que me dio mucha ternura y que si no me equivoco fue propuesto por Lucero, así que linda espero que te haya gustado la manera en que los plasme. saludos a todas y recuerden que espero sus comentarios.


	39. No había nada de malo

**No había nada de malo**

**Por:** _Jenny Anderson_

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi ella es inmensamente rica, yo no, esto es sin fines de Lucro solo de entretenimiento.

**Personaje**: Yaten/Rei

**Palabras:** 351

**Advertencia:** Ninguna

**Nota:** Para el tercer Drabblethon Multifandom de Crack and Roll

**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**

Yaten observo críticamente tanto a Seiya como a Taiki. No tenia que decir nada saltaba a la vista que estaba molesto, con las manos sobre el pecho, el entrecejo fruncido y los labios fruncidos en una mueca de desaprobación total.

¡Y era que ese par se estaban mostrando como unos peleles!, no importaba los planes, no importaba su misión, por que si Mizuno o Tsukino llamaban ese par simplemente se olvidaba incluso de sus nombres y salían corriendo para encontrarse con las chicas. Quienes, dicho sea de paso solo se aprovechaban de ellos, de la manera más vil y cruel. Pero a los señoritos no se les podía decir nada por que se ofendían. ¡Se ofendían! cuando solo les faltaba ponerse de alfombra de las chicas para perder la poca dignidad que tenían.

Y lo peor de todo era que ellos no se daban cuenta del ridículo que estaban haciendo, mucho mas Seiya quien estaba ya imaginando castillo en el aire olvidando que su "bombón" tenia novio y que solamente estaba matando el tiempo con él. Y Taiki, Taiki que se las daba de muy sabiondo de muy correcto, le llamaba Mizuno para invitarlo a alguno de esos lugares aburridos y el hombre salía corriendo como si su vida dependiera de eso. Definitivamente eran patéticos, por supuesto eso jamás le pasaría a él.

Por que Yaten tenía muy bien definidas las prioridades de su vida, primero estaba su misión y luego todo lo demás, cosa que Taiki y Seiya parecían haber olvidado por completo, observo como Taiki terminaba de acomodarse el saco y Seiya de ponerse los zapatos cuando el teléfono sonó.

Contesto de mala gana, cuando se dio cuenta que el par que vivía con el no parecía enterarse de nada, escucho atentamente las palabras de la pelinegra, asintiendo una sola vez y contestando con monosílabos. Colgó el teléfono y miro a Taiki y Seiya ya listos para irse.

-Espérenme- les dijo entrando a su habitación para cambiarse de ropa, después de todo era como le había dicho Rei Hino, no había nada de malo en una tarde de esparcimiento.

**Notas de la autora**

Este me gusto mucho, e incluso me hizo reír aun que por alguna razón el Yaten/Rei no termina de gustarme, pero ¿Qué les parece a ustedes?


	40. Ahuyentando fangirls

**Ahuyentando Fangirls**

**Por:** _Jenny Anderson_

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi ella es inmensamente rica, yo no, esto es sin fines de Lucro solo de entretenimiento.

**Personaje**: Taiki/Mina

**Palabras:** 431

**Advertencia:** Ninguna

**Nota:** Para el tercer Drabblethon Multifandom de Crack and Roll

**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**

Ha decir verdad Taiki no entendía de donde sacaban las féminas toda esa energía desbordante que utilizaban para perseguirlo a él y a sus hermanos por los pasillos de la escuela. Si ocuparan solamente la mitad de esa energía en los estudios, estaba seguro que la media de la preparatoria subiría incalculablemente.

Aun que no debería de estar pensando en eso cuando un puñado de esas chicas – una media docena al menos- parecían empeñadas en poner a prueba su autocontrol y su paciencia. Primero lo habían seguido durante uno de los recesos, cuchicheando entre ellas y soltando de cuando en cuando risitas exasperantes. Luego lo habían seguido hasta la biblioteca.

Se habían apiñado en una mesa cerca de la suya y habían comenzando a lanzar comentarios, que hubieran sonrojado a alguien mucho menos puritano que él, estaba seguro, lo cierto era que el no podía concentrarse así, con esas risas taladrando sus oídos y mucho menos si ellas lanzaban comentarios destinados a provocarle, en mas de una ocasión estuvo tentado a mandarlas a callar y mandar la diplomacia lejos. Pero logro contenerse.

Por supuesto que cuando las escucho decir "lo que le harían si pudieran", no pudo evitar ponerse en pie y salir técnicamente huyendo de ellas, aun que por supuesto las sentía tremendamente cerca de su espalda, capaces de hacerle cualquier cosa en cualquier momento. No pudo evitar el nerviosismo al darse cuenta que los pasillos parecía desierto. ¿Dónde estaban los otros estudiantes cuando se les necesitaba?

No pensó en nada mas cuando vio aparecer la abundante caballera rubia de Mina Aino por el pasillo, he incluso olvido que la rubia solía perseguirlo también, aun que por el momento le parecía mucho mas seguro estar con la rubia que con sus perseguidoras.

-MINA- articulo mas alto de lo normal, haciendo que la rubia se tensara y parpadeara confundida –Mina- repitió él recorriendo la distancia que los separaba en tres rápidas zancadas –Protégeme- gimió entonces al estar junto a ella.

Mina tardo solo tres segundo en comprenderlo todo, nada mas había que ver la mirada llena de furia de las chicas miembros del club de fans de Taiki, les sonrió ampliamente antes abrazarlo con fuerza

-TAIKI- grito plantándole un sonoro beso en la mejilla – te estaba buscando-

Taiki escucho a las chicas lanzar maldiciones, pero al parecer estaban dispuestas a dejarlo en paz, y no pudo evitar lanzar un suspiro de alivio, eso hasta que sintió a Mina pegarse a su brazo izquierdo, parloteando algo sobre una deuda de por vida.

¿Y ahora quien iba a ayudarlo a sobrevivir a Mina?

**Notas de la autora**

El Mina/Taiki tiene cierto encanto ¿O no?.


	41. La última conversación

**La última conversación**

**Por:** _Jenny Anderson_

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi ella es inmensamente rica, yo no, esto es sin fines de Lucro solo de entretenimiento.

**Personaje**: Seiya

**Palabras:** 425

**Advertencia:** Ninguna

**Nota:** Para el tercer Drabblethon Multifandom de Crack and Roll

**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**

Llovía, llovía a cantaros, pero a Seiya eso no podía importarle menos, ¿Qué importaba que fuera el diluvio universal? Nada, no importaba nada por que esa noche era la noche de la despedida de soltera de Serena, al otro día ella uniría su vida al acartonado de Chiba y entonces si que ya no tendría nada por que vivir.

Esa era la razón que estuviera fuera de la casa de la familia Tsukino, sin que le importara que la lluvia ya lo hubiera empapado por completo, sabia que no podía entrar a la casa, Haruka y las otras se lo habían dejado claro, pero él esperaba que Serena lo observara cuando lo mirara por la ventana. Y entonces accediera a tener una última conversación con él. Por que el no pensaba darse por vencido tan fácilmente. Aun tenía cosas que decir, y sabia que había plantado la duda en el corazón de Serena, que era solo cuestión de esa ultima conversación.

-Kou- murmuro una voz y él supo por supuesto a quien pertenecía esa voz

-Tenou- dijo levantando un poco la voz para que su voz se escuchara sobre el de las gotas de lluvia, clavando las pupilas en las de la mujer que era un par de centímetros más baja que él

-Creí que te había dicho que no quería verte por aquí- dijo la mujer molesta, no quería ni imaginar lo que abría pasado si en ves de Hotaru quien hubiera descubierto la silueta de Seiya Kou hubiera sido su princesa.

- no sé de que me hablas Tenou, yo simplemente salí a dar un paseo- dijo el tranquilamente, con esa desfachatez que a Haruka tanto molestaba – creo que todos podemos salir a dar un paseo para reflexionar-

-Si claro, un paseo en la lluvia- dice la rubia molesta - Si esto no es un intento desesperado, no sé que otra cosa puede ser Kou, pero no dejare que te salgas con la tuya- dice

-Cuidado Tenou, por que lo has dicho bien, esto es un intento desesperado, y no me iré de aquí hasta hablar con bombón-

Por un momento Haruka se asombra de la determinación que hay en las pupilas del hombre, pero el momento es fugaz, ella tiene una misión y Seiya Kou esta enturbiándola

-La única manera es que pases sobre mi cadáver- dice retadora

-Que así sea entonces- dice entonces él sin dejarse intimidar, por supuesto que no pensaba lastimar a la rubia ceniza, pero contaba con crear suficiente conmoción como para tener esa ultima conversación con Serena.

**Notas de la autora**

Este me gusto mucho, me encantan los enfrentamientos Haruka/Seiya, pero dentro de todo creo que quedo angst.


	42. Que lo deje en paz

**Que lo deje en paz**

**Por:** _Jenny Anderson_

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi ella es inmensamente rica, yo no, esto es sin fines de Lucro solo de entretenimiento.

**Personaje**: Yaten

**Palabras:** 409

**Advertencia:** Ninguna

**Nota:** Para el tercer Drabblethon Multifandom de Crack and Roll

**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**

Yaten no entendía nada de lo que le estaba pasando, ¿Cómo podía necesitar a otra mujer que no fuera su princesa? Aquello no tenía lógica, era una tontería. ¿Cuántas veces no había peleado con Seiya por eso? Y ahora estaba ahí, necesitando la presencia de otra mujer en su vida, una mujer que no era su princesa. Una mujer con la que apenas había cruzado un par de palabras.

Y solamente había visto un par de veces, una chiquilla de hipnóticos ojos violetas y cabello negro, como la tinta, con una expresión de paz total, y una madurez que jamás pensó leer en ningunos ojos antes. Recordaba claramente, la petición que les había hecho en las instalaciones de la televisora vía láctea.

A él gusta creer que la razón por la que protegió a aquella niña durante la pelea fue por que su corazón le dijo que era lo correcto, por que las inner así lo habrían querido, pero eso era mentirse a sí mismo, y el no era conocido por mentir, decía la verdad, siempre era honesto, aun cuando su honestidad fuera confundida con brusquedad y falta de tacto. Por eso al menos ante sí mismo reconocía que la razón, la principal razón era por aquella chiquilla y su petición.

Ahora no estaba en misión, volvían a la tierra por que la princesa de la luna había enviado la invitación para su boda, y su princesa había creído que sería de muy mal gusto negarse a ir, por eso estaban ahí, y por eso él estaba descubriendo que necesitaba de una mirada, de una sonrisa, que necesitaba a otra mujer que no era su princesa y aun cuando no era un imposible, no sabia si podría salir victorioso de esa nueva contienda.

- Si sigues mirándola así las va a asustar- murmura de pronto Seiya junto a él

-No tengo idea de lo que hablas- contesta con su tono brusco casi enfadado de siempre

-Claro... no tienes idea de lo que hablo- dice Seiya con ese tono que Yaten conoce muy bien –son imaginaciones mías seguramente el que sigas con la mirada a la pequeña Hotaru-

Yaten se queda callado, por que no tiene nada que decir al respecto y Seiya no puedo evitar reír

-El que calla otorga Yaten- agrega el pelinegro

Yaten simplemente pone los ojos en blanco. ¿Por qué no Seiya se dedicaba simplemente a perseguir al conejo y lo deja a él en paz?

**Notas de la autora**

Otro mas de Yaten, no se por que pero el Yaten/Hotaru me gusta mucho mas que el Seiya/Hotaru. Ya saben espero sus comentarios


	43. También existian los planetas

**También existían los planetas**

**Por:** _Jenny Anderson_

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi ella es inmensamente rica, yo no, esto es sin fines de Lucro solo de entretenimiento.

**Personaje**: Hotaru

**Palabras:** 350

**Advertencia:** Ninguna

**Nota:** Para el tercer Drabblethon Multifandom de Crack and Roll. Esto es pos así decirlo una continuación de una última conversación. Aun que ocurre paralelamente

**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**

La ocasión es especial, se trata de la despedida de soltera de la princesa, por eso todas las guardianas se encuentran ahí, incluida Setzuna, a quien Hotaru no había visto tan sonriente nunca, por supuesto que entiende la felicidad de la guardiana del tiempo.

Luego de tantas peleas y de tantos contratiempos al fin llegaba la fecha de la boda de la princesa y más cerca estaba la fundación de Tokio de cristal y mucho mas cerca estaban para que aquel futuro maravilloso se convirtiera en presente, todas están bebiendo, incluso ella a pesar de la mirada de desaprobación de Haruka.

Ella estaba bailando con Amy, mientras todas las otras acorralaban a Serena con preguntas sobre su intimidad con el príncipe, y fue entonces cuando lo vio, tras la ventana, ahí afuera estaba él. Hotaru no supo que fue lo que sintió. Ella sabia que aquel chico estaba enamorado de su princesa, y ella de alguna manera sentía que aquello era una burla. Una injusticia de la vida. ¿No se suponía que su princesa ya estaba en su cuento de hadas? Era terriblemente injusto que hubiera otro "príncipe" deseoso que iniciar también su cuento de hadas.

Hotaru sabia, podía leerlo en los ojos en su princesa, que sentía algo por aquel caballero sin armadura que venia a conquistar el corazón de la princesa, a pesar del príncipe, y actuó mas bien por impulso, con un poco de egoísmo y un tanto mas de anhelo, ¿por qué el caballero necesitaría quien curara sus heridas cuando la princesa uniera su vida al príncipe no?

Por eso había hecho una seña a Haruka, para que el se fuera, para que no hubiera una ultima conversación, para que su princesa tomara el camino correcto, para que les dejara a ellas consolar a los caballeros sin armadura que no habían logrado ganarle al príncipe. Si seguramente Seiya sufriese, pero ahí estaba ella y estaba segura que cuando Seiya fuera capaz de ver mas haya del brillo de la luna, vería que existían también los planetas. Y que también estos se alegraban de ver estrellas fugaces.

**Notas de la autora**

Creo que este también a quedado angst, pero no se si del todo, ya saben que espero sus comentarios, y sus critica también, son bien recibidas.


	44. Michiru tenia mucha suerte

**Michiru tiene mucha suerte**

**Por:** _Jenny Anderson_

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi ella es inmensamente rica, yo no, esto es sin fines de Lucro solo de entretenimiento.

**Personaje**: Darién

**Palabras:** 312

**Advertencia:** Ninguna

**Nota:** Para el tercer Drabblethon Multifandom de Crack and Roll.

**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**

Haruka luce un tono escarlata en las mejillas, Darién no sabe si se debe a la vergüenza de estar frente a ellos vestida de aquella manera, o a la ira que siente contra su querida princesa por haberla obligado a vestir de aquella manera. Lo único cierto es que Darién agradece a kami que le haya permitido ver a Haruka de aquella manera.

Y también por supuesto a Serena, quien con aquella apuesta logró enredar a su guardiana hasta que logro lo que quería, lo cual a Darién no le sorprende, Serena Tsukino con esos ojos azules y esa mirada de niña buena consigue lo que se propone, aun que la mayoría de la gente pueda poner en tela de juicio sus palabras. Él sabe, por que la ha visto crecer y madurar que Serena sabe conseguir lo que quiere, y no por eso a dejado de ser la misma chica alegre y lozana que conoció años atrás. Por supuesto ahora el no puede menos que alegrarse por las habilidades de su novia. ¿De que otra manera hubiera podido ver las formas de Haruka?. Si hasta Michiru parece simplemente encantada con la visión de su pareja.

Y no es que las otras chicas no sean atractivas, es que Haruka tiene algo, algo mas que Darién no es capaz de definir, pero es que simplemente Haruka con su movimiento de caderas a sido capaz de hipnotizar a todos en el lugar, incluido el odioso de Seiya Kou quien ha tenido la decencia de cerrar la boca y dejar de decir tonterías, y es que Haruka con esa largas y torneadas piernas lo ha hecho olvidar cualquier pensamiento racional, y si sabe que es Haruka, la mas ruda de las sailor, pero también la mas hipnótica y sensual, provocativa. Por que en ningún momento la mirada deja de ser fiera. Definitivamente Michiru tiene mucha suerte.

**Notas de la autora**

Me gusta mucho esta pareja, espero que me dejen sus comentarios y sus críticas que son bien recibidas.


	45. Una chica normal

**Una chica normal**

**Por:** _Jenny Anderson_

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi ella es inmensamente rica, yo no, esto es sin fines de Lucro solo de entretenimiento.

**Personaje**: Darién/Setzuna

**Palabras:** 367

**Advertencia:** Ninguna

**Nota:** Para el tercer Drabblethon Multifandom de Crack and Roll.

**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**

Le ha citado en el parque de siempre y aun cuando ella sabe que lo correcto seria no asistir, no ha logrado tener la fuerza de voluntad necesaria y se encuentra esperando ahí, meciéndose lentamente en el columpio de siempre, pensando en lo irónico que es que busquen la protección de la noche, de la oscuridad. Cuando en el cielo la luna llena brilla intensamente.

Setzuna no es tonta y nunca lo ha sido, así que no busca excusas tontas, ni mucho menos culpables a la situación, desde el primer momento en que osó mirar al príncipe de la tierra como un hombre, supo que su amor estaba destinado al fracaso y a la clandestinidad. Se supo también traidora y por eso no pedía más que lo que tenía. No por que no lo deseara, no por que no quisiera hacer sufrir a la princesa, sino por que en el fondo era demasiado cobarde como para intentarlo siquiera.

Por que temía lo que podía ocurrir en el futuro y por que no podría saberse culpable de no ver de nuevo a la pequeña dama, por eso no hace nada y deja que las cosas sigan su curso, que preparan la ceremonia, la fiesta. Y mientras eso pasa ella roba minutos junto al hombre, compartiendo besos furtivos y profundos y caricias cada vez mas atrevidas.

-De nuevo pensando en eso- le dice Darién cuando apareceré junto a ella, vestido de negro, viéndose tan sumamente elegante y guapo que ella siente como el corazón se encoge dentro de su pecho

-Es mi deber pensar en su felicidad- murmura la mujer, y Darién hace una mueca negando con la cabeza

-Deja de pensar como guardiana y piensa como mujer- le dice y Setzuna quiere decirle que ha pasado tanto tiempo como guardiana que no sabe realmente pensar como una mujer pero el hombre se adelanta y posa sus labios en los suyos - Olvídate de su felicidad y piensa en la nuestra- murmura el contra sus labios.

Y Setzuna nuevamente le hace caso y por los instantes que el hombre este junto a ella, besándola se atreve a pensar que es una chica normal, que tiene derecho a la felicidad

**Notas de la autora**

Otra mas de Setzuna/Darién, por ahí me dieron una idea para un one-shot de esta pareja que me ha gustado y que voy a desarrollar, solo espero no decepcionar con la manera en que la manejare. ¡Espero sus comentarios!


	46. A favor de Yaten y Serena

**A favor de Yaten y Serena**

**Por:** _Jenny Anderson_

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi ella es inmensamente rica, yo no, esto es sin fines de Lucro solo de entretenimiento.

**Personaje**: Darién/Mina

**Palabras:** 487

**Advertencia:** Ninguna

**Nota:** Para el tercer Drabblethon Multifandom de Crack and Roll.

**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**

Darién abre los ojos sorprendido ante la osadía de Mina, sabe por supuesto que la rubia no ha dicho aquellas palabras por maldad. Conoce suficiente a aquellas chicas como para saber que la razón por la que Mina lanzo aquello es simple curiosidad.

-Aun par antes de Serena- termina contestando a la pregunta de la rubia, sin estar muy seguro sobre si hizo bien o mal contestando, lo único que sabe con seguridad es que la verdad es siempre la mejor respuesta.

-Vaya- murmura simplemente Mina clavando la mirada en el oscuro liquido que Darién sirvió en la taza que ella sostiene en sus manos, aquel té que el prometido de su amiga preparó cuando ella llegó a su departamento pidiendo hablar con él –Pero... ¿Se puede aprender en los libros?- pregunta clavando de nuevo las pupilas azul cielo en las media noche del hombre.

Amy le había dicho que no había nada que un libro no enseñara, teniendo en cuenta que Serena parecía haber mejorado un poco en la cocina luego de leer un par de libros, Mina no tuvo motivo para no creer las palabras

Darién hace una mueca

-Bueno... un libro en este caso te ayuda con la teoría, pero tú sabes que la teoría no lo es todo-

Mina asiente levemente, con las pupilas perdidas en el ventanal que da a la terraza de la casa del hombre, ella sabe que lo que Darién esta diciendo es verdad, es verdad que Serena mejoro en la cocina luego de leer aquellos libros pero... tuvo varias sesiones a prueba y error, hasta que logro hacer algo decente – al gusto por que a la vista los platillos de su amiga seguían sin ser apetecibles- por lo tanto tenia que ser lo mismo con los besos, una podía verlos por la televisión, leer sobre la mejor manera de besar, pero eso no quería decir que una fuera la mejor besadora del mundo.

-La teoría no es nada, lo que importa es la práctica- murmura la chica golpeando la palma izquierda con el puño derecho antes de clavar la mirada en Darién

Este parpadea confundido ante lo que sea que pasa por la mente dela rubia, y tan confundido esta que no registra que Mina se levanto del sofá que ha caminado hacia él y le ha quitado la taza de las manos, para luego estirarse felinamente y subir a ahorcadas sobre su cuerpo.

-Que demonios- murmura el hombre

-No voy a permitir que Yaten sepa que no tengo experiencia en esto de los besos- dice la rubia sonriendo– por eso he decido practicar contigo-

Darién ahoga un gemido, esa es la clase de cosas que solo pueden pasarle sí Mina esta de por medio. Por supuesto a Mina no le pasaba desapercibido que el hombre no ha hecho nada para quitarla de encima de él. Aun que después lo comprende todo es a favor de Yaten y Serena.

**Notas de la autora**

Este me hizo reír, espero que les guste. Ya saben espero sus comentarios.


	47. No continúes

**No continúes**

**Por:** _Jenny Anderson_

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi ella es inmensamente rica, yo no, esto es sin fines de Lucro solo de entretenimiento.

**Personaje**: Darién/Haruka

**Palabras:** 642

**Advertencia:** Ninguna

**Nota:** Para el tercer Drabblethon Multifandom de Crack and Roll.

**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**

Podía contar con los dedos de una mano – y le sobrarían- las veces que a abandonado los pantalones y las blusas cómodas, para vestirse como una mujer – esas veces como Sailor no cuentan- mucho más si dicho atuendo no tiene como única espectadora a Michiru.

Y es que Haruka se ha dejado envolver nuevamente por Serena Tsukino, y a caído presa del nuevo capricho de su princesa y ha terminado vestida así. Con un vestido negro que se pega a su figura y con el que apenas y es capaz de caminar. Por no hablar del escandaloso escote que deja un increíble primer plano de sus pechos. O que lleve la espalda descubierta y sea capaz de sentir las miradas lascivas de los hombres reunidos en el recinto sobre ella.

Ilusos, como si supieran que hacer con una mujer como ella, pero se trata de la fiesta de compromiso de su princesa y si para que ese día sea tal y como lo imagino la rubia, tiene que calzarse esos estúpidos zapatos y vestirse de una manera en que no se siente ella, lo hará, todo esa por la pequeña Tsukino. Aun que por supuesto ya buscara la manera de cobrárselo a su princesa. De buena gana ella se hubiera quedado en las sombras, oculta tras Michiru. Pero esta última es la encargada de ensalzar más la velada, pues toca el violín como los mismos ángeles. Y Haruka tiene serios problemas para contenerse y no llevarse a Michiru enfundada en aquel vestido aguamarina a una recamara y no dejarla salir de ahí en un buen rato.

Por supuesto no es solo Michiru quien ocupa su mente en esos momentos, es él. Su príncipe, el único amor de su princesa y no es que el príncipe le importe mucho, para Haruka es solo uno mas, pero lo tolera y lo cuida, por que se trata de la felicidad de la princesa, y ya esta visto lo que Haruka es capaz de hacer por Serena.

Lo que no se puede creer, es que el príncipe le este mirando los pechos de una manera tan descarada, ni que la recorra con la mirada de esa manera, que no solamente la incomoda si no que la hace sentir asqueada, los hombres son todos unos idiotas.

El colmo es cuando al pasar junto a ella, la roza levemente con su cuerpo, sin que la princesa a su lado note ese movimiento, Haruka esta furiosa, no puede creer la poca vergüenza de chiva, por eso lo espera a la salida del sanitario de caballeros, recargada insinuantemente en la pared, por supuesto Darién la observa al salir y no puede evitar recorrerla de nuevo, de los pies a la cabeza con la vista. Y es que esa es la primera vez que observa a Haruka como una mujer y no simplemente como una de las guardianas más fuertes, Haruka se acerca a él, y Darien se asombra de lo mucho que resalta con esas zapatillas la rubia ceniza.

Haruka se acerca tanto, que sin problema alguno esta a la altura del oído del príncipe, quien se mueve ligeramente para acercarse mas a ella, Haruka entonces flexiona levemente la pierna, levantándola un poco, dejando que la rodilla roce la zona más delicada en la anatomía masculina.

-Continué mirándome así príncipe, y Rini tendrá que ser concebida de manera artificial- murmura y se aleja del hombre, quien no se repone del todo lo que paso, lanzándole una ultima mirada de advertencia.

-¿De que hablabas con Haruka?- pregunta Serena llegando junto a él, viéndose terriblemente atractiva, pero careciendo de la ferocidad y sensualidad natural que Haruka destila en cada uno de sus movimientos.

- Que queda prohibido mirar e incluso tocar- murmura antes de tomar la mano de su ahora prometida, mientras Serena fiel a su costumbre no parece haber entendido nada

**Notas de la autora**

Este me hizo reír, espero que les guste. Ya saben espero sus comentarios.


	48. No se lo merece

**No se lo merece**

**Por:** _Jenny Anderson_

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi ella es inmensamente rica, yo no, esto es sin fines de Lucro solo de entretenimiento.

**Personaje**: Darién/Amy

**Palabras:** 527

**Advertencia:** Ninguna

**Nota:** Para el tercer Drabblethon Multifandom de Crack and Roll.

**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**

Amy contiene la respiración cuando atraviesa por primera vez las puertas de aquella iglesia dispuesta para boda de su princesa. Lo que ve la deja completamente anonadada, es más hermoso incluso de lo que llego a imaginar alguna vez. Todo en una perfecta armonía de blancos y rosas. Y no puede evitar la punzada en el pecho. Por fortuna no tiene mucho tiempo para pararse a pensar en su suerte.

Al contrario, camina rápidamente donde de encuentran las otras damas. Extrañamente quien a llegado con algunos minutos de retraso a sido ella, y no ninguna de las que llama amigas, las observa a las tres enfundadas en aquellos elegantes vestidos. Con la sonrisa de felicidad y los nervios de que todo salga perfecto. Tal y como Serena se merece.

Y todo va bien, muy bien hasta que Haruka, con un elegante vestido negro y expresión de pocos amigos llega hasta ellas y les dice que Serena quiere hablar con ellas, Amy siente nauseas ante la liguera sospecha de que Serena lo sabe, pero a pesar de eso se mantiene serena y atraviesa la puerta para ver a Serena y escuchar lo que sea que la rubia tiene que decirles.

Nuevamente se queda sin aliento cuando la observa, radiante enfundada en uno bellísimo traje blanco, con los ojos brillantes y la sonrisa resplandeciente, y Amy es consiente por vez primera de la belleza que hay detrás dela inocencia de Serena y nuevamente la punzada vuelve con mas fuerza. Lógicamente sabe que esa punzada esta fuera de lugar que su amiga no tiene la culpa de su suerte, como tampoco de su sufrimiento. Por supuesto eso es lógicamente, por que el corazón no piensa y es este quien se empeña en culpar a la rubia de su sufrimiento.

Serena habla con ellas y no lo hace como la futura reina, ni siquiera como la princesa, lo hace como la amiga y les agradece a todas por su apoyo para que su más grande sueño se haga realidad y Amy siente como tras cada palabra de la rubia a la punzada en el pecho se le une también un poco de desesperación y como si con todo eso no fuera posible, llaman a la puerta para avisar del inicio de la ceremonia. Serena lanza un grito de emoción y ella no puede evitar lanzar un gemido lastimero, que nadie parece escuchar.

Lo peor de ser dama es tener que recorrer el pasillo y encontrarse con las pupilas media noche observándola, y ella puede leer el ruego silencioso en ellas. Por que él se lo ha dejado claro, pero ella no puede... no debe y por eso simplemente le dedica una mirada cargada de desesperación.

Y entonces toma su lugar, mientras la marcha nupcial se escucha y Serena comienza recorrer la distancia que la separa de Darién con pasos lentos pero seguros, con la sonrisa pintada en los labios. Amy mira una vez mas a Darién, quien le devuelve la misma mirada resignada que ella en esos momentos exhibe. No les queda de otra que renunciar a su felicidad. Por que Serena no se merece lo que le han estado haciendo

**Notas de la autora**

¡Ya solo queda una viñeta mas por subir!, esta pareja en particular me genera un poco de problemas luego de haber escrito Dices que te olvidare, sin embrago me es relativamente fácil escribir de ellos. Espero sus comentarios.


	49. Por siempre

**Por siempre**

**Por:** _Jenny Anderson_

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi ella es inmensamente rica, yo no, esto es sin fines de Lucro solo de entretenimiento.

**Personaje**: Darién/Amy

**Palabras:** 507

**Advertencia:** Ninguna

**Nota:** Para el tercer Drabblethon Multifandom de Crack and Roll.

**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**

Amy Mizuno es una chica correcta, una chica estudiosa. Es lo que la gente denominaría como "Una buena chica". Jamás ha tenido problemas en la escuela y por supuesto que su madre jamás ha tenido una sola queja de ella. Al contrario desde que era un infante ha recibido elogios, no sólo ante su notable inteligencia, sino a su madurez y su buen juicio.

Pues bien, ahora Amy Mizuno estaba convencida de que no era ella la que salía a esa hora de la noche a escondidas de su madre, sin que hubiera un enemigo amenazando la integridad de la tierra sin que hubiera una razón lógica para hacer lo que estaba haciendo. Y es que ella sabe que esta mal. Que esta poniendo en peligro la confianza que su madre ha depositado en ella, esta poniendo en peligro sus notas – al no dormir el tiempo necesario para estar atenta a clase – y más que nada sé esta mostrando como la peor de las amigas.

Y lo peor de todo es que es consciente de eso, no esta siendo engañada contra su voluntad, no le están ofreciendo el cielo y las estrellas, le han hablado con la verdad y ella como la muchacha ingenua que es se ha dejado caer al vació con los ojos cerrados. Ha apostado a una relación sin futuro, sin pasado, solo con presente.

Un presente robado, y si por supuesto que se siente mal cuando se da cuenta, cuando imagina lo que puede pasar si los descubren, lo que puede pasar sino, y lo más aterrador de todo. Lo que pasara si ella no lo detiene si no intenta frenar lo que siente por ese hombre. Y es que cuando se ve al espejo puede ver sus ojos llenos de culpa. Ya siquiera puede salir con Serena por que la culpa le atenaza él estomago. Por supuesto ella no es así, no es la clase de mujer que traiciona de esa manera a una de sus amigas. Pero tampoco puede evitarlo... y es que en el fondo es demasiado cobarde. No quiere hacerlo elegir a él por miedo a que termine eligiendo a Serene o tal vez por miedo a que no lo haga. Que se decante por ella y entonces el futuro por el que tanto han peleado se les escape de las manos.

Y si por supuesto, sabe que esta siendo cobarde y mezquina, pero no puede renunciar a lo que siente, ni tampoco quiere generar mas problemas de lo que ya tienen, se conforma por el momento con lo que él puede darle, con las caricias robadas y los minutos abrazados. Con los besos dados tras una puerta, con el corazón latiendo desbocado, olvidando la morar y lo correcto. Olvidando a Serena. Y todo lo que ambos le deben a la rubia.

Por que cuando esta en brazos de Darién, todo se le olvida y por unos instantes puede ser feliz. Verdaderamente feliz. Ella solo quiere un poquito de la felicidad que a Serena le espera por siempre...

**Notas de la autora**

Ultima viñeta que escribí para el DTM, ahora solo me quedan 2 escritas para la dotación anual de Crack, tengo pedido que estaré trayendo por aquí en cuanto los termine que espero sea pronto. Saludos.


	50. Caminar bajo la lluvia es tan romántico

**Caminar bajo la lluvia es tan romántico**

**Por:** _Jenny Anderson_

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi ella es inmensamente rica, yo no, esto es sin fines de Lucro solo de entretenimiento.

**Personaje**: Taiki/Rei

**Palabras:** 1,049

**Advertencia:** Ninguna

**Nota:** Para el Reto cliché de la comunidad Crack and roll

**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**

Ni si quiera sabe como es que termino con la pelinegra dentro de su auto. Vestida de aquella manera provocadora y enseñando la pierna de aquella manera. Y no es que piense que la chica es una descarada, es que con una falda tan corta es algo natural que al momento de sentarse quede mas piel al descubierto y por supuesto que tampoco puede evitar que de ves en cuando las pupilas violetas – por que si es un caballero, pero también es un hombre – se desvíen del camino y observen las torneadas piernas.

Reí no ha dicho ninguna palabra desde que salieron de casa de Serena, y Seiya técnicamente termino obligándolo a llevar a la chica, a ese evento al que tenia que asistir, por su colegio claro estaba, él prefería llevar en el asiento del copiloto a Mizuno por supuesto. Pero no era por nada de lo que Yaten y Seiya estarían pensando, era simplemente que la peliazul seguramente tenía mucho mejor conversación que la de la chica que en esos momentos miraba por la ventana con aire ausente.

Lo cual Taiki agradecía, por que no quería ni imaginar lo que la temperamental chica imaginaria si lo descubría con la mirada donde no debía, por supuesto sabia que si Sella o Yaten estuvieran al volante el viaje seria mucho más rápido, pero él era una persona prudente y juiciosa por lo que no era de extrañar que respetara el limite de velocidad permitido.

Y entonces sucedió, el auto se detuvo en una violenta sacudida dejándolos varados en una de las carreteras secundarias y poco transitadas de Tokio, Taiki ahogo una maldición al darse cuenta que por estar pendiente de la falda y las piernas, había dejado pasar el nivel de gasolina –iba a matar a Yaten en cuanto lo tuviera enfrente- y ahora tenia que pedir una grúa – lo que seguramente tardaría un par de horas – o caminar a la gasolinera mas cercana. Se decidió por esto último al recordar que había una a unos 10 minutos del lugar y que con suerte, aun estaría a tiempo para el evento al que la chica tenía que asistir.

-Debo ir por gasolina- dijo antes de abrir la puerta y salir al fresco exterior

Observo extrañado como la chica también salía del automóvil y lo miraba fijamente con las pupilas amatistas brillando con algo que el no era capaz de interpretar, molestia seguramente.

-No querrás que yo me quede ahí- dice ella cruzándose de brazos, levantando ligeramente sus pechos con ese acto y haciendo que Taiki tragara saliva y que un incomodo rubor se instalara en sus mejillas.

Rei simplemente levanto una ceja cuando escucho al chico carraspear

-¿Y piensas que lo mejor es venir conmigo?- pregunto agradecido por el aire frió del ambiente

-¡No voy a quedarme dentro del auto a esperarte Taiki!- dijo ella poniendo entonces los brazos en jarras, y mandándole una clara mirada retadora, Taiki casi podía jurar que había una aura de fuego rodeando a la chica y no era que no quisiera llevarla, era que con ese atuendo alguien podría faltarle al respeto a la chica y el cómo el caballero que era, no podría permitir que algo así pase.

Pero tampoco puede encerrarla en el auto, por lo que simplemente sigue caminando, concentrándose en el sonido de los tacones en el asfalto, para saber que tan atrás viene ella.

Rei esta molesta y si siquiera intenta disimularlo, no lo hizo en el auto, menos lo hará en la calle, se había vestido de aquella manera aconsejada por Mina, y ella sabia que no era culpa de su rubia amiga, era su culpa por seguir el consejo de Mina, por lo que lanza un bufido de frustración por lo bajo, por que quien tenia que haberla acompañado era Yaten, por que quien tenia que observarla en aquel atuendo, era el peliplateado y no su hermano. Siente entonces una gota caer en su nariz, y levanta el rostro completamente sorprendida. ¡Lo ultimo que le faltaba!, Siente las gotas caer en su rostro, una tras otra y en ese momento tienes ganas de lanzar un grito de frustración. ¿Por qué le pasaban esas cosas a ella?

Taiki gira lentamente cuando se percata que Rei no ha continuado caminando tras él, la observa fijamente durante unos segundos, la chica tiene el rostro hacia el cielo, y Taiki observa maravillado como las gotas ya han empapado su rostro y sus ropas. Y sonríe un momento, una sonrisa que nunca se había formado en su rostro, camina hacia la chica y solo cuando Rei se da cuenta de su cercanía baja el rostro para fijar las pupilas en las de Taiki. Taiki no es experto en personas, por eso no puede leer lo que sea que pasa tras los ojos de la chica, sin embargo jamás a necesitado comprender el modo de actuar de los seres humanos. Su misión es otra.

Se quita la chaqueta negra y la pone en los hombros de la chica, antes de tomarla de la mano para hacerla caminar, Rei se sonroja sin poderlo evitar, no solo por que a pesar de la lluvia la colonia del chico la envuelve, si no por que no esperaba que el tacto de Taiki se sintiera bien, y no sabe si es acusa de la lluvia, pero de pronto ya no le parece del todo un desperdicio el estar vestida de aquella manera. No mientras camina junto a Taiki, sin que le importe la lluvia, simplemente sintiendo gustosa las gotas de lluvia sobre su cabeza, con los dedos entrelazados con los del chico. Por que ella dudaba que Yaten se hubiera mostrado como Taiki se estaba mostrando en ese momento con ella. Y no pudo evitar la sonrisa que se dibujo en su rostro.

Eso por supuesto, hasta que la lluvia empieza a caer con mas fuerza, tanta que las gotas duelen y le cuesta distinguir que hay mas halla de la cortina de agua que se ha formado a su alrededor. Y No solo eso, si no que los truenos y relámpagos comienzan a adueñarse de la acústica.

¿Por que demonios no se quedo en el automóvil? En ves de estar ahí caminando en medio de la lluvia, seguramente al día siguiente se enfermaría. ¡Estúpida lluvia!

**Notas de la autora**

Ultima viñeta del día, espero que les hayan gustado. Estoy muy feliz por que abarque muchas parejas aun que por supuesto se que aun faltan muchas mas, espero sus comentarios, y agradezco el tiempo que utilizan en leerme de verdad muchas gracias.


End file.
